Be Still My Beating Heart (french version)
by Akarisnape
Summary: Lestrade était juste seul et s'ennuyait. Moriarty ne désirait qu'une personne pouvant surveiller Sherlock. C'était une relation de convenance. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'ils tomberaient amoureux.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Still My Beating Heart**

**Auteur: Darkfangz13**

**Traductrice : Akarisnape**

**Beta : Katsuura**

**Note : Merci à Darkfanz13 de me permettre de traduire sa fiction! Merci à Katsuura de corriger mes erreurs. Merci à vous de lire!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'inspecteur Lestrade n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme, ne l'avait jamais vu et même n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui avant les attentats à la bombe. Dans l'esprit de Lestrade, il était un fantôme, une idée la chose la plus proche de son existence physique se résumait à la voix saccadée de ses victimes via un téléphone portable. Ça et un nom que personne n'osait prononcer.

Jim Moriarty.

Jim Moriarty non plus n'avait jamais rencontré le DI malgré les nombreuses fois où il l'avait vu dans les journaux ou sur les photos que Sébastien Moran prenait pour lui. Le fou ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup. Après tout, qui était le DI sinon un observateur impuissant et muet en comparaison de l'éclat de Sherlock ?

Mais il décida qu'il serait très impoli d'ignorer grossièrement cet homme. Et d'ailleurs, un homme innocent comme Lestrade qui suivait en permanence Sherlock durant ses enquêtes pourrait être un informateur utile.

« Sébastien ! appela-t-il de son étrange voix chantante. Je vais chercher de nouveaux pions pour Sherlock et mon jeu, tu veux venir ?

Sébastien Moran, qui était dans son processus méditatif de nettoyage de fusil de sniper, se contenta simplement de le regarder tranquillement avant de hocher la tête.

- Génial ! Moriarty frappa dans ses mains comme un enfant joyeux. Allons rencontrer ce DI Lestrade ! »

* * *

L'inspecteur Lestrade, pensa Moriarty, était vraiment semblable à un roi de New Scotland Yard. Ses subordonnés étaient les loyaux sujets.

Sébastien lui remit une paire de jumelles et pointa vaguement une fenêtre du troisième étage. Moriarty mit les jumelles devant son visage mais ne pouvait qu'à peine distinguer une silhouette trapue contre les stores.

« Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de chance de le rencontrer, expliqua lentement Sébastien. Il arrive tôt et part tard.

Moriarty considéra son animal de compagnie avec un regard de telle incrédulité de s'entendre dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose que celui-ci commença à sentir ses joues devenir rouges.

- Oh, Sébastien. Moriarty caressa les cheveux de Sébastien comme on le ferait affectueusement à un chien. Toi, tu devrais savoir que je suis au-dessus de ces contingences ridicules.

Moriarty se détourna rapidement et ses doigts se mirent à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable que Sébastien lui avait apporté et l'ombre derrière le store bougea. Sébastien plissa les yeux en regardant la forme sombre. Les épaules de Lestrade étaient carrées et sa position tendue, quoi que Moriarty eût fait, l'inspecteur était sur ses gardes.

Moriarty sourit et continua à taper en rythme sur le clavier.

- Il va bientôt venir, roucoula-t-il à Sébastien tout en s'éloignant. Va chercher la voiture.»

Sébastien cligna des yeux en silence mais obéit.

* * *

_Hello, Mister Sexy. Un gaz toxique sera libéré au 221b Baker Street dans 10 minutes. Pourras-tu y arriver à temps ?-M_.

Lestrade cligna des yeux pendant un moment, stupéfait avant d'essayer d'appeler les téléphones de Sherlock et John mais quelque chose bloquait les appels. Il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et décida que si Moriarty pouvait altérer le signal de son téléphone, il pouvait très bien le faire avec tous les téléphones du coin. Il serait donc plus rapide de se rendre lui-même à Baker Street. Si c'était le même Moriarty que dans l'épisode des bombes, il devait se dépêcher avant que le numéro d'urgence ne se mette à sonner à tout va. Peut-être que si c'était une bombe à retardement, Sherlock pourrait la désarmer avant que quelque chose de n'arrive.

Il se demanda s'il devait envoyer une ambulance avant juste au cas où.

Il se précipita vers l'emplacement de son véhicule et chercha ses clés dans sa poche. Il entendit à peine un véhicule s'arrêter derrière lui, mais il ne put ignorer le fait d'être saisi par le col et poussé sur le siège arrière dudit véhicule.

Il resta silencieux un instant ou deux, trop choqué pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, assis immobile à l'arrière du véhicule alors que celui-ci démarrait et s'engageait dans la circulation de fin de soirée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il dès que le choc fut passé.

- Nous allons laisser cela à ton imagination, chantonna l'homme assez jeune qui se prélassait dans le siège passager et le regardait à travers le rétroviseur.

L'homme sourit avec une sorte de charme tordu, ses yeux étaient sombres et semblaient le surveiller comme ceux de Mycroft Holmes. Ou plutôt comme un prédateur attendant le moment opportun pour frapper… Lestrade sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale mais ne le montra pas.

- On m'a dit que je n'en avais pas beaucoup, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

- Oh ! C'est l'influence de Sherlock certainement, se moqua l'homme à l'avant en posant ses pieds sur le tableau de bord et en nettoyant délicatement ses ongles.

Lestrade ne répondit pas :

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Quel détective impatient ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons touuute la nuit ! L'homme contorsionna son corps pour se retourner et le regarder :

- Jim Moriarty. Enchanté !

Moriarty lui sourit très largement, d'une manière qui n'était pas du tout destiné à être réconfortante :

- Désolé pour le message. Sherlock et son chien vont bien, j'avais juste besoin de quelque chose pour attirer ton attention.

Eh bien, si c'était la façon dont il voulait jouer… Lestrade s'adossa confortablement dans son siège et croisa les jambes :

- Très bien. Je suis le DI Lestrade, comment allez-vous ?

Il s'était présenté avec un sourire délibérément faux.

Les sourcils de Moriarty se soulevèrent imperceptiblement. Tous les autres pions qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à ce jour n'avaient eu que des regards de peur et demandaient à être libérés immédiatement. Personne n'avait jamais simplement souri en se présentant à lui. Et personne ne s'était jamais mis à l'aise dans sa voiture non plus !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Lestrade ajouta :

- Vous m'avez eu dans un moment de faiblesse, monsieur Moriarty. Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé ?

C'était amusant, Lestrade semblait vraiment plus curieux qu'inquiet.

- Pour parler, si on veut, sourit Moriarty, se rappelant que Lestrade n'était qu'un pion stupide et ennuyeux…Il avait juste pris Moriarty au dépourvu pendant un instant.

Lestrade haussa les sourcils et son sourire s'accentua.

- Très bien, Monsieur Moriarty, parlez.

Moriarty resta silencieux un moment, laissant le détective dans le suspense :

- Vous semblez très bien connaître Sherlock Holmes, dit-il finalement.

Lestrade leva les bras et roula des yeux en signe d'exaspération :

- Sérieusement ? Vous me kidnappez, vous voulez parler et…Laissez-moi deviner... Vous voulez que j'espionne Sherlock pour vous ? Vous n'êtes pas mieux que Mycroft Holmes ! Si c'est votre manière d'être, je vais déduire des points pour non originalité.

Moriarty fronça les sourcils, agacé d'être comparé à l'ennuyeux, mais indéniablement brillant agent du gouvernement.

- Et bien, les grands esprits ont tendance à penser de façon identique, dit Moriarty en haussant les épaules, toute preuve de malaise soudainement éliminée.

- Je suis sûr que je ne sais pas, répondit prudemment Lestrade. Alors s'il vous plait, mettez de côté les effets théâtraux, que voulez-vous ?

Moriarty l'évalua de son regard sombre presque physiquement tangible alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'inspecteur, assimilant immédiatement les signes infimes du langage corporel de l'homme. Lestrade changea de position et détourna les yeux, clairement perturbé et mal à l'aise sous l'étroite surveillance de Moriarty.

Un sourire féroce étira les lèvres de Moriarty et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Le génie du crime se retourna pour faire face à la route tout en gardant une surveillance subtile sur Lestrade grâce au rétroviseur.

- J'ai lu ton dossier, dit-il froidement. Il sentit une petite étincelle de satisfaction s'allumer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit l'inspecteur laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement presque invisible quand il crut que Moriarty avait arrêté de le regarder.

Lestrade roula encore une fois des yeux. Il murmura :

- J'enlève encore des points.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement mais elle était toujours aussi claire.

Moriarty ignora la boutade et continua comme si Lestrade ne l'avait pas interrompu :

- Tu as un dossier impressionnant. Tu es l'un des plus jeunes DI que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

- Je comprends, je comprends, soupira Lestrade en levant les mains en signe de défaite. Vous savez tout de moi, tous mes noirs petits secrets et vous n'avez pas peur de les faire connaître au monde. Pouvons-nous ignorer le discours obligatoire gentil/méchant et aller droit au but ?

Moriarty le fixa un bon moment à travers le rétroviseur avant de poursuivre.

- Je vais être férocement honnête avec toi, dit-il avec désinvolture alors que les yeux de Lestrade se rétrécirent. Je pense que tu n'es pas aussi simplet que les gens préfèrent croire que tu es.

Lestrade cligna des yeux mais ne répondit pas autrement à l'accusation.

- Ou est-ce qu'ils ne savent pas ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi vous parlez, répondit lentement Lestrade.

Incertain, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, confus. Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler Moriarty?

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les traits de Moriarty : « Oh ! DI Lestrade ! Tu es un bon acteur, je ne t'apprécie peut-être pas mais je te rends hommage! dit-il en riant. Sherlock n'est-il vraiment pas au courant de ton addiction aux drogues quand tu étais adolescent ? Est-il possible que le frère de Sherlock n'ait toujours pas compris tes anciens rapports avec les gangs des rues ? Tu as vraiment fait du bon travail en enterrant tout ça dans ton passé et en le maintenant hors de ton dossier, ça a demandé beaucoup de recherches, vraiment, pour découvrir tes souffrances passées !

Lestrade pâlit considérablement et agrippa son genou à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Il cracha les dents serrées :

- Que voulez-vous ?

Moriarty sourit, montrant ses dents nacrées.

- Merveilleux ! frappa-t-il dans ses mains. Très bien ! Ton intelligence ne rivalise peut-être pas avec celle des Holmes mais tu as certainement assez de cervelle pour tromper tous les autres !

- Monsieur Moriarty, vos demandes. Avant que je ne perde mon sang-froid, siffla Lestrade en le regardant avec irritation.

Mais Moriarty le tenait en son pouvoir et tout le monde dans la voiture le savait. Moriarty décida d'avoir pitié de lui.

- Ta coopération, DI Lestrade, de quoi d'autres ai-je besoin de ta part ?

Les yeux de Lestrade se plissèrent :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Moriarty se retourna à nouveau pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Cela signifie que je vais détruire Sherlock Holmes, dit-il sans ambages. Mais avant cela, je vais le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que son mignon petit cœur de sociopathe brûle dans sa poitrine. Gregory Lestrade, tu vas m'aider pour ça.

Lestrade le regarda, bouche bée :

- Vous êtes fou, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le visage de Moriarty s'illumina de satisfaction comme s'il était Le Docteur et que Lestrade venait de lui dire que le TARDIS était plus grand à l'intérieur.

- C'est une putain de merde ! Lestrade appuya la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux.

Moriarty lui sourit avec une fausse sympathie :

- Je sais, c'est gros à digérer mais ce n'est pas une demande, Lestrade, c'est une réalité.

Lestrade retira lentement ses mains de son visage pour regarder le fou.

- Je vais t'utiliser pour faire du mal à Sherlock, rien de ce que tu feras ne changera ça. C'est plus une question de savoir si tu veux coopérer et peut-être épargner des souffrances à Sherlock et peut-être des vies si je me sens d'humeur généreuse. » Moriarty passa sa main entre son siège et celui du conducteur et posa sa main sur le genou de Lestrade :

- Et peut-être qu'à la fin de la journée, tu auras toujours ton travail.

Lestrade regarda la main posée sur sa jambe avec un dégoût évident mais ne fit aucun geste pour l'enlever.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dénué de toute émotion.

- Rien pour l'instant.

Lestrade cligna des yeux avec exaspération, refusant de montrer sa défaite.

- Je te contacterai quand je voudrai que tu fasses quelque chose. Et je sais que tu n'es pas totalement stupide, donc ne le dis à personne. Ce sera notre vilain petit secreet ! chanta joyeusement Moriarty. Dépose le bon flic à la maison, veux-tu, chaton? dit-il à Sébastien.

Sébastien jeta à peine un regard au DI dans le rétroviseur avant de diriger la voiture vers le domicile de Lestrade.

* * *

- Eh bien voilà ton arrêt, sourit gaiement Moriarty comme un petit garçon exhibant une pierre brillante qu'il avait trouvée, s'attendant à être loué.

Lestrade cligna des yeux car il était sûr que l'Enfer était sur le point de commencer. Au lieu de cela, il hocha juste la tête et marmonna un merci avant de quitter le siège passager.

- Bonne nuit, cria Moriarty en ouvrant sa fenêtre alors que Lestrade montait les marches de son appartement. Fais de beaux rêves ! chantonna-t-il avec son sourire exaspérant.

Lestrade déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et leva les yeux vers Moriarty.

- Qui sait quelles horreurs vous avez prévues pour demain ? répondit-il le courage presque recouvré une fois hors de portée d'attaque potentielle de Moriarty.

- Eh bien ? Moriarty leva un sourcil et inclina la tête. Tous les mêmes.

Lestrade attendit que la voiture s'éloigne de la bordure du trottoir et fronça les sourcils de confusion en ne la voyant pas bouger. Moriarty le regardait dans l'attente de quelque chose.

- Oh ! réalisa Lestrade. 'Nuit, monsieur Moriarty. »

Moriarty sourit, heureux et fit remonter sa fenêtre. Sébastien salua Lestrade d'un hochement de tête sec avant de démarrer la voiture.

Lestrade resta debout devant sa porte jusqu'à ce que la voiture ait disparu au coin puis, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. La frayeur du jour était terminée mais il savait que le véritable cauchemar commençait maintenant.

Son regard se durcit et il tourna les talons, disparaissant dans la sécurité relative de son appartement.

Dieu, il avait désespérément besoin d'un verre.

* * *

**Des avis? Des questions? En tout cas! A bientôt! **

**Les reviews sont notre seule nourriture!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Still my beating heart**

**Auteur: Darkfangz13**

**Traductrice : Akarisnape**

**Beta : Katsuura**

* * *

**RAR chapitre 1 :**

**Jim's the best:** haaaa la grande question par rapport à Lestrade. Notre pauvre homme n'a pas fini d'en baver crois-moi. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus sans dévoiler tout le reste ! merci de lire en espérant que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« DI Lestrade.

Lestrade se retourna pour voir Mycroft se diriger vers lui avec toujours autant de désinvolture près d'une scène de crime.

- Bonjour.

L'agent du gouvernement fit sautiller son parapluie sur son épaule.

-Monsieur Holmes, salua Lestrade.

Il regarda brièvement derrière lui.

- Sherlock n'est pas encore là, il a dit qu'il serait là dans cinq minutes.

-En fait, j'espérais vous parler, sourit faussement Mycroft.

Lestrade lui sourit en retour, aussi tendu :

- D'accord, pourquoi être venu me voir ?

-Je ne vais pas gaspiller votre temps, DI Lestrade, expliqua lentement Mycroft en se déplaçant pas à pas jusqu'à se tenir presque épaule contre épaule avec le détective. Que voulait-il ?

Le cœur de Lestrade n'arrivait pas à se décider entre l'arrêt brutal ou le tambour battant. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le résultat fut douloureux. Lestrade déglutit.

-Je ne sais pas, Sherlock exige beaucoup de choses. En fait, j'espérais que quelqu'un me dise où exactement Sherlock a caché le buste de Napoléon d'il y a une semaine environ. Comme c'est un élément de preuve, j'aimerais le retrouver.

Mycroft lui lança un regard glacial :

- DI, je m'efforce de vous faire économiser un temps précieux, j'espérais que vous me rendiez la pareille. »

Lestrade regarda au loin.

-Eh bien, peut être que nous pourrions parler un autre jour. J'ai une scène de crime dont je dois m'occuper. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Il se retourna pour partir. Mycroft saisit son coude pour le garder avec lui.

- Jim Moriarty.

Lestrade se figea sur place.

-Qu'en est-il de lui ? demanda Lestrade. Que fait-il maintenant ?

-Il y a trois jours, il a été à New Scotland Yard et plus tard à votre appartement, continua Mycroft en ignorant la vaine tentative d'innocence feinte. Vous, dites-moi ce qu'il manigance.

Lestrade tira son coude de l'étreinte. Il serra les lèvres, se demandant distraitement combien de temps il pourrait rester hors de la scène de crime avant que Donovan ne vienne le chercher.

-Je suis un flic, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meurre, lâcha soudainement Lestrade en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et en fixant une ride de stress juste entre les sourcils de Mycroft.

Mycroft fut visiblement surpris mais son visage resta impassible. Il savait ce que laissait entendre Lestrade et décida sagement de ne pas en parler.

-Donc. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de consulter Sherlock d'abord, ou John si vous avez des questions. Ne supposons pas que vous ayez réellement rencontré Moriarty, il ne me semble pas du genre à pardonner les balances.

Lestrade entendit Donovan hurler après lui, criant que le cinglé était là.

-Mycroft ! Quelle coïncidence de te rencontrer ICI ! Tu dois avoir une chance merveilleuse, tu trouves toujours la scène de crime lors de tes promenades quotidiennes, fit la voix trainante de Sherlock qui leva les yeux au ciel en valsant autour de la scène. Dégage.

-Hé! C'est ma réplique, ajouta Lestrade avant que Mycroft ne réagisse et ne commence une joute verbale tout azimut sur sa scène de crime. Il prit Sherlock par la manche pour essayer de le diriger vers le cadavre pour une issue rapide de la confrontation.

-Au revoir, monsieur Holmes, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Le bras de Mycroft jaillit et tira le DI vers lui. Il baissa la voix pour que Sherlock et John ne puissent entendre ce qu'il disait.

-Vous jouez avec le feu, DI. Prenez garde de ne pas vous brûler, murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

John resta bouche bée devant eux, Sherlock avait pour sa part un air un peu inquiet et confus.

-Monsieur Holmes, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, _enlevez votre main de__là_, siffla Lestrade.

Mycroft libéra lentement la manche de Lestrade et leva les mains, montrant ses paumes, indiquant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

-Réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit, DI Lestrade.

Lestrade ne savait pas quoi dire exactement dans cette situation et soudainement enlever les plis de sa veste exigea toute son attention.

-Bonne journée Dr Watson, Sherlock.

Mycroft fit tournoyer son parapluie et s'éloigna.

Lestrade savait que John et Sherlock le fixaient mais il s'obstina à regarder obstinément ses pieds qu'il trouvait fascinant, incroyable qu'il ne s'en soit jamais aperçu auparavant. Il pouvait sentir une chaleur rampante sur son cou et ses joues et il maudit intérieurement Moriarty alors qu'il maudissait à haute voix Mycroft :

- Putain de branleur. »

Il passa devant John et Sherlock.

- Venez ! Cinq minutes Sherlock ! Cinq ! J'entends l'horloge faire tic-tac ! aboya-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il passait sous le ruban de la scène de crime.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, Sherlock ? demanda John en regardant le DI s'en aller.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sherlock de cette façon distraite qu'il affectait quand son esprit était occupé par des pensées totalement différentes du contenu de la conversation.

-Tu penses qu'il va bien ? demanda John en faisant un mouvement de tête dans la direction où Lestrade avait disparu.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, répéta Sherlock, ses yeux errant. Accident de la circulation avec délit de fuite, probablement sous l'impulsion du moment. La raison de l'appel de Lestrade était que la victime a été trouvée à environ 6 mètres de profondeur dans la rivière. Pourquoi ? Probablement dans une tentative de faire disparaitre les taches de graisse sur les mains de la victime, tâches qui coïncident avec celles que tu vois sur le volant.

Sherlock prit un échantillon de la preuve en question :

- Stupide. L'eau courante ne peut pas laver la graisse, le tueur s'inquiète de savoir où la victime s'est faite ces taches mais n'en connaît pas assez sur cette graisse pour savoir comment l'enlever. Cette graisse est exceptionnelle, sinon pourquoi le tueur s'en préoccuperait? Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel dans cette graisse, trouver l'erreur, trouver la source de la graisse et on trouve le tueur.

Il leva un sourcil vers John :

- Ça devrait remonter le moral de Lestrade, non ?

Il valsa sur la scène, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder le corps malgré l'offre de Lestrade :

- Accident de la route ! Ennuyeux ! Je perds mon temps ! Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ici, Lestrade ? cria-t-il en cherchant des yeux un taxi.

* * *

« Chef ! appela Donovan quelques jours plus tard en passant la tête dans le bureau de Lestrade. Un appel pour coups de feu, une femme et un cinglé assommés mais aucun cadavre encore. Faut aller là-bas pour contrôler les dégâts.

Lestrade jeta son rapport avec un soupir exaspéré.

-Prenez la voiture, lui répondit-il en prenant sa veste.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche intérieure. Il le sortit. C'était un sms.

- J'arrive dans un moment, ajouta-t-il.

Donovan hocha la tête et disparut. Lestrade ouvrit le message.

_Ooh ! Chouette ! Irene Adler a encore frappé !-M_

Lestrade fronça les sourcils. Irene qui ? Son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

_Sherlock est dans un de ses états ! Tu peux prendre une photo pour moi ?-M_

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_Dois-je vraiment le faire ?-L_

_STEU PLAIT ?-M_

Lestrade soupira en rangeant son téléphone

_Ok ok-L_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

John leva les yeux au ton inquiet de Lestrade.

-Oh… C'est Sherlock… Mycroft… vous savez, John fit un geste vers Sherlock qui se trouvait sur le canapé de la salle immaculée. Il y avait trois autres gars dans la chambre d'à côté mais les hommes de Mycroft les ont emmenés, ne perdez pas votre temps à les chercher.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Lestrade en désignant Sherlock, se demandant comment il pouvait prendre une photo personnelle sur une scène de crime.

-Irène Adler, cracha le nom sèchement comme s'il expliquait tout. Elle l'a drogué, elle a dit qu'il serait hors d'état de nuire pendant un certain temps.

-Qui est Irène Adler ? questionna Lestrade.

-Je ne peux probablement pas vous le dire ou Mycroft me tuerait, soupira John en se grattant la tête. La sécurité nationale et tout le tintouin.

Lestrade grimaça :

- Ouais, je sais comment il est.

Puis un lent sourire espiègle se fit jour sur son visage alors qu'il se glissait sur le sol jusqu'à Sherlock avec précaution pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda John d'un air confus.

-Et bien, je suis censé écrire des rapports mais ceci est plus amusant, murmura Lestrade qui leva son téléphone et prit une photo du consultant drogué et endormi.

John grogna derrière lui mais fut distrait lorsque les ambulanciers entrèrent et se précipitèrent sur Sherlock pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en fait en train de mourir ou de faire autre chose. Lestrade profita du moment pour envoyer la photo à Moriarty.

-Et bien c'est tout, soupira John avec lassitude. Je vais juste ramener Sherlock à Baker Street. Désolé de vous avoir appelé pour rien.

Il fit une grimace d'excuse.

Lestrade haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Oh, pas de soucis, je vais probablement envoyer l'image au reste du Yard d'ici la tombée de la nuit de toute façon.

John secoua la tête et rit.

-Ok, à bientôt, Lestrade. »

* * *

Irène Adler, La Femme, Dominatrix… Elle avait beaucoup de noms et d'aussi loin que Jim Moriarty le savait, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient authentiques. Elle s'assit d'un air pincée dans le siège en face de lui en appliquant quelques touches de blush sur ses hautes pommettes.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui quand le téléphone sonna, signalant un sms.

« Excuse-moi.

Moriarty lui fit son sourire charmeur en sortant son téléphone.

- Cette satanée chose se déclenche toujours aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Il sourit devant son téléphone et rit avec délice.

-Un message d'un amant secret pendant que vous me divertissez ? Je suis blessée.

Irène fit la moue, elle pinça joliment ses lèvres alors qu'elle mettait un rouge à lèvres foncé.

-Jalouse ?

Moriarty tourna son téléphone pour lui montrer l'écran.

- Regarde plutôt.

Les yeux d'Irène s'écarquillèrent en voyant sur l'écran l'image de Sherlock dans les vapes allongé sur son canapé.

-Vous avez un homme à l'intérieur, sourit-elle. Très intelligent. Il doit être très bon pour passer sous le nez de Sherlock et de Mycroft Holmes.

Le sourire de Cheshire de Moriarty s'élargit.

-N'est-ce pas ? Je le pense aussi. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'exploiter sa position autant que possible.

Environ une centaine de sous-entendu défilèrent dans la tête d'Irène aux mots de Moriarty mais elle secoua la tête et opta pour un :

-Je me sens désolé pour lui. »

Moriarty haussa les épaules avec insouciance et n'ajouta rien.

* * *

_**Moriarty n'aime pas les balances…Moi si ! Avouez-moi tout par review !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Still My Beating Heart**

**Auteur: Darkfangz13**

**Traductrice : Akarisnape**

**Beta : Katsuura**

note : avec un peu d'avance voila le chapitre 3!

**RAR chapitre 2**

Jim's the best : comment te répondre sans spoiler? Déjà oui les ennuis s'annoncent et ça commence vraiment dans ce chapitre (euh non en fait ce sera surtout dans le prochain). Sherlock sera-t-il au courant ? héhéhé…tu verras.

Edit : les erreurs sur le prénom de Sebastien ont été modifié.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain de la nuit où il avait dû ramener Sherlock à Baker street, Lestrade fut tiré de son sommeil par un bruit à ses côtés. Il se redressa, complètement éveillé avant de réaliser que le bruit provenait de son téléphone portable. Il gémit, se frotta les yeux de sommeil et le décrocha.

« Ouais ? répondit-il, la voix rauque de sommeil.

-_DI Lestrade_ ? lui demanda une voix de femme à l'autre extrémité.

-Euh ouais. Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

-_Je voudrais vous demander une faveur très importante_, continua la femme en ignorant sa question.

-Euh non, fut la réponse immédiate de Lestrade.

Se familiariser avec les Holmes lui avait appris, assez rapidement, à ne pas accepter les demandes des étrangers anonymes qui vous appelaient en pleine nuit. C'était le genre de personne que vous souhaitiez éviter.

-_Cela concerne Sherlock Holmes._

Lestrade couvrit le microphone de son téléphone pour maudire avec véhémence Sherlock avec toutes les mauvaises choses qui pouvaient sortir de son cerveau ensommeillé.

Une fois qu'il eut finit sa diatribe, il reprit la conversation.

-Impossible de promettre quoi que ce soit, ça dépend ce que vous voulez, dit-il rapidement et de façon professionnelle.

-_Il n'y a rien de dangereux. J'ai quelque chose que Sherlock m'a prêté et que j'aimerais lui rendre_, expliqua la femme.

-Et alors ? Vous attendez quoi ? Ma permission ? demanda sournoisement Lestrade.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

-_Vous êtes amusant. Non. Sherlock et moi, nous nous sommes quittés dans de mauvais termes. Ce ne serait pas sûr pour moi de livrer l'objet moi-même._

-Pourquoi ne pas le livrer par la poste ?

D'abord Mycroft Holmes qui n'avait aucune considération pour un simple appel téléphonique voulait ''parler'' et maintenant une mystérieuse femme qui avait en horreur l'envoi d'objet de façon normale. Une partie, petite et fatigué, de son cerveau ricana.

-_Cela ruine le dramatique de la situation. Ne blâmez donc pas une femme de vouloir instaurer un peu de mystère dans sa romance._

Lestrade renifla.

-Puis-je faire une supposition éclairée ? demanda-t-il attrapant son calepin sur sa table de chevet et en l'ouvrant.

-_ Je vous en prie_, ronronna la voix à l'autre bout.

-Irène Adler ? dit-il en relisant ses notes.

-_Oh vous êtes très bon ! Je__ vois__pourquoi Jim Moriarty vous aime_.

Irène se mit à rire, c'était un chant musical très doux. Lestrade roula des yeux et posa jeta son calepin sur la table de chevet.

-J'aurais dû deviner, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-_Un manteau, il est accroché au réverbère juste en face de votre appartement. Livrez-le à Baker Street discrètement, s'il vous plait._ » Puis le téléphone annonça la fin de la conversation.

Lestrade soupira mais couru tout de même pour prendre le manteau. Il se fit une note mentale de le déposer quand il visiterait Baker Street la prochaine fois, qui serait sûrement le lendemain matin.

Distraitement, il se demanda quel genre de femme pouvait bien être Irène Adler.

* * *

Lestrade était tranquillement assis sur le sofa du salon en train de regarder la télévision, une bouteille de bière à la main quand il entendit du bruit derrière la porte d'entrée. Il tourna la tête vers celle-ci, écoutant le bruit du métal se frottant contre la serrure.

« Sherlock ! cria-t-il d'exaspération. Arrêtes d'essayer de crocheter ma serrure et décroche ton foutu téléphone de temps en temps comme une personne normale !

Le verrou cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Chériii ! Je suis ren-tréééééé ! annonça Moriarty en se jetant dans l'appartement en étendant les bras.

-Jésus-Christ !

Lestrade sauta du canapé et lâcha sa bière dans le processus.

-Sebastien ! Tiens-moi ça un instant! Moriarty s'écarta pour que Sebastien puisse entrer dans l'appartement.

Sebastien entra, saisit Lestrade et le manœuvra facilement de façon à l'étrangler de manière plutôt douloureuse.

-Lâche-moi ! Connard ! haleta Lestrade, s'agitant d'indignation.

-Vite ! Vite ! fit Moriarty en débordant d'énergie, caracolant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la maintenant ouvert pour Sebastien et Lestrade. Nous ne devons pas trainer ! L'ennuyeux grand frère de Sherlock ne nous laissera pas plus de cinq minutes avant de rappliquer, rit-il avec impatience.

Moriarty sauta hors de l'appartement tandis que Sebastien manipula rudement Lestrade jusqu'à la voiture avant de le poser à côté de Moriarty et de prendre la place du conducteur.

-Désolé pour tout ça. Moriarty tapota le bras de Lestrade pour s'excuser tandis que celui-ci, tout ébouriffé, avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Nous avons dû mettre en place ce spectacle pour Mycroft Holmes. Il a mis des micros et des caméras partout dans votre appartement même là où vous ne voulez pas le savoir !

Il lui sourit avec chaleur.

Lestrade le regarda en se frottant le cou.

-Très bien, la prochaine fois que vous souhaitez me rencontrer, vous vous arrêtez à la station de métro! Il lissa sa chemise froissée. Et qu'est-il arrivé au fait de m'appeler quand vous désirez quelque chose ?

Moriarty lui lança un regard méprisant : « En-nui-yeux ! »

-Oh génial ! Maintenant vous allez imiter Sherlock, marmonna Lestrade dans sa barbe. Je vais continuer à vous enlever des points.

-Oh? Quel est le décompte maintenant ? sourit Moriarty en haussant les sourcils.

Lestrade ignora la question.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Juste parler, fit Moriarty en haussant les épaules. Est-ce un crime ? ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Vous kidnappez un officier de police, je pense que c'est un crime, fit Lestrade de façon impassible. Et depuis quand vous kidnappez les associés de Sherlock pour juste parler ?

Moriarty haussa une épaule et pinça ses lèvres.

-Et bien, je peux vous mettre dans un gilet explosif si c'est pour vous rendre heureux.

-Je ne dis pas que je suis à plaindre. Lestrade souleva ses mains défensivement.

-Non je m'ennuie.

Moriarty donna un coup de pied contre l'appui-tête de Sebastien au grand agacement de l'autre homme. Il fit un geste vague de la main :

-Moi, je fais un peu de planification, je construis mon prochain duel avec Sherlock. Et puisque mes jeux vont certainement concerner Johnnyboy, Sherlock et Mycroft, je n'avais personne d'autre avec qui jouer pendant ce temps.

Il fit une moue comique. Puis la mimique se transforma en un sourire de gamin :

-Et puis j'ai pensé à vous !

Lestrade gémit intérieurement. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui tirait la courte paille ? Il serra les lèvres.

-Je ne pense pas que je n'ai rien à dire face à ça ?

Moriarty secoua la tête. « Non ! » sourit-il.

-Puis-je demander où on va ? Lestrade tentait d'autres questions.

-Non ! Mais c'est parce que je ne sais pas non plus où nous allons !

Moriarty rit de bon cœur. Lestrade leva un sourcil, incrédule.

-Là où nous allons…C'est plus du style de Sebastien, tu vois ? tenta d'expliquer Moriarty.

-Bon, qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ? demanda avec curiosité Lestrade.

-Tu verras quand nous y serons ! C'est une surprise ! » sourit énigmatiquement Moriarty.

* * *

Mycroft fronça les sourcils en voyant les images de vidéosurveillance de Lestrade attaqué et enlevé de son appartement par Moriarty et Sebastien. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait informer Sherlock de la situation. Il effaça la pensée. Sherlock était occupé avec l'affaire concernant Irène Adler et les photos compromettantes, il ne serait même pas intéressé de toute façon.

« Où sont-ils maintenant ? demanda Mycroft à son assistante.

Anthéa ne leva même pas les yeux de son blackberry.

- La dernière fois qu'on les a vus ils se dirigeaient hors de Londres. Nous avons quelqu'un qui les suit. Nous devrions avoir des nouvelles lorsqu'ils cesseront de bouger. Mycroft hocha la tête. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment.

-Merci, ce sera tout. »

Il renvoya la femme. Anthéa hocha la tête et sortit.

Il fronça les sourcils. Moriarty avait un grand intérêt pour le DI Lestrade. Ça ne présageait rien de bon, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

et suspense! Lestrade est-il en danger? rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	4. Chapter 4

**Be still My Beating Heart**

**Auteur: Darkfangz13**

**Traductrice : Akarisnape**

**Beta : Katsuura**

* * *

**Rar chapitre 3**

**Guest :** Lestrade est en danger ? Tu le comprendras parfaitement avec ce chapitre. Pour Sebastien…il est tellement discret qu'on a tendance à l'oublier. Un diner romantique ? Je crois que tu en demandes trop pour ce pauvre petit sniper. A moins que tu considères ce qui va suivre comme un diner romantique à la sauce Moran.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« Alors c'est quoi ? demanda Lestrade quand la voiture s'arrêta devant les vestiges d'une usine. Est-ce là que je vais mourir ?

Ses yeux bruns foncés absorbaient toute l'étrangeté du lieu avec ses poutres métalliques complètement rouillées et ses portes pleines de toiles d'araignée.

-Oh s'il te plait ! rit Moriarty en descendant de la voiture avant de tenir la porte ouverte. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait là où tout le monde peut le voir. Si tu quittes le jeu, ce serait bien de le faire avec une explosion, non ? ajouta-t-il alors que Lestrade quittait le véhicule à son tour. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est guère un endroit agréable pour mourir.

Moriarty regarda autour de lui et fit semblant de frissonner d'horreur.

-Evidemment, agréa Lestrade en regardant un rat aux proportions énormes détaler. Et vous avez encore besoin de moi pour vos jeux.

Il hocha la tête plus pour lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda Moriarty, les sourcils levés.

-Parce que vous avez besoin de Sherlock pour résoudre vos petites devinettes et jouer à vos petits jeux, lui répondit Lestrade en se rapprochant un peu. Et personne d'autre que moi dans la police n'est assez fou pour embaucher Sherlock officiellement sur vos affaires sauf en tant que témoin. Il serait sans doute mis à l'écart des enquêtes et vous ne voulez pas de ça. Avouez-le monsieur Moriarty. Vous avez besoin de moi, entonna t'il lentement avec une confiance tranquille.

Il ne serait pas dit que le DI Lestrade, qui avait à contrecœur été habitué à être dénigré et totalement sous-estimé, ne connaissait pas sa propre valeur.

Moriarty le fixa. C'était un homme qui avait l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et que les gens jouent le jeu à _sa_ manière. L'attitude de défi de Lestrade le décida à l'avoir à sa merci…ou à l'écraser. Ca dépendrait de ce qui l'amuserait le plus. Un lent sourire transforma son visage.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Très bien DI Lestrade, complimenta-t-il ironiquement avec un léger hochement de tête.

Ça sonnait comme un maître affectueux félicitant son chien qui venait d'apprendre un nouveau tour.

-Mais tu seras surpris de voir ce à quoi tu peux survivre, l'avertit-il en chantonnant.

Lestrade se demanda distraitement si Sherlock avait des nerfs d'acier pour gérer ce fou.

Sebastien sortit de la voiture et la verrouilla avant de les diriger vers le bâtiment.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, apparemment sans but, Lestrade entendit des bribes de voix qui hurlaient.

-Par ici, les guida Sebastien en poussant une lourde porte.

La cacophonie les enveloppa, une cinquantaine de personnes voire plus se pressaient en cercle au milieu du bâtiment, tous criant et hurlant. Il y avait aussi l'odeur. Lestrade fronça le nez de dégoût et lutta pour ne pas vomir. C'était un mélange de pisse, de vomi, de sang et de sueur.

-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Ils étaient en périphérie de la foule et ne pouvaient voir exactement ce qui causait l'agitation. Par ici, chantonna Moriarty en tenant le coude de Lestrade pour le tirer vers un escalier en métal rouillé.

Ils grimpèrent au-dessus de la foule bruyante jusqu' au deuxième étage où se trouvait une scène improvisée. Moriarty trotta jusqu'à son siège et fit signe à Lestrade de le suivre.

Lestrade s'approcha de la balustrade fragile et regarda par-dessus bord pour voir ce qui se passait en dessous. « Nom de dieu ! Il en eut le souffle coupé et grinça des dents.

Deux hommes bâtis comme des golems de pierre se tournaient autour et échangeaient des coups violents. Lestrade remarqua que leurs poings étaient ensanglantés et sans protection.

-J'ai pensé que tu pourrais aimer.

Moriarty lui sourit avec un clin d'œil alors qu'il tirait Lestrade vers le siège à côté de lui.

-Tu peux appeler ça un combat à mains nues mais la différence est qu'il n'y a pas de règles. Tout est permis aussi longtemps que l'adversaire ne se couche pas.

Comme si ses mots étaient le signal, un des combattants tomba à terre en hurlant, une écharde de bois moisie plantée dans la jambe. La foule devint folle à la vue du sang.

-Regarde-moi ça, ricana Moriarty avec un grand geste de bras tout en les regardant. Les êtres humains sont si faibles.

Lestrade sauta sur ses pieds.

-Il faut que ça s'arrête, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Sebastien l'attrapa et l'appuya de nouveau contre son siège.

-Quelqu'un va mourir ! persista Lestrade en se débattant contre l'emprise.

-C'est tout l'intérêt du jeu, lui répondit avec beaucoup de patience Moriarty en montrant quelques personnes également au second étage près d'eux. Tu vois, ils ont même fait des paris. Qui va sortir en vie, qui ne le sera plus à la fin.

Moriarty retourna son regard vers les deux boxeurs sur le ring.

-Ils se battent, désespérément pour ne pas mourir. N'est-ce pas ainsi que l'on se sent vivant, DI Lestrade ?

Il y avait une sorte d'air rêveur dans son œil. Lestrade frissonna soudain et ce n'était pas de froid.

-Vous obtenez vraiment du plaisir en voyant les gens mourir, cracha-t-il.

Moriarty se détourna de la vision d'horreur face à lui pour regarder Lestrade.

-Non. Je pense juste que c'est hilarant de voir des gens qui luttent si pathétiquement pour sauver leurs vies sans valeur.

-Sherlock aussi ? demanda Lestrade en se figeant.

Sebastien attendit un moment avant de le relâcher.

-Vous avez tous failli mourir à la piscine d'après John.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

-Ces jeux que vous créez, ils doivent vous faire rire au point de vous faire mal aux côtes.

Moriarty soupira en secouant la tête, découragé.

-Vous ne semblez pas comprendre, DI Lestrade, murmura-t-il. Je ne joue pas à des jeux avec Sherlock juste pour le plaisir de le faire danser.

Il tourna la tête pour continuer à regarder les combats.

-Je fais cela pour me sentir vivant. Pour me sentir élevé à une position de pouvoir sur quelqu'un d'une intelligence énorme comme Sherlock. C'est comme jouer à Dieu.

Il regarda à nouveau Lestrade.

-Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez ce que ça fait.

Soudain, il bondit sur ses pieds et retira le pistolet de sa ceinture. Avant que Lestrade ne puisse l'arrêter, il visa la marée humaine au sol et appuya deux fois rapidement sur la gâchette.

Silence. Une pure terreur monta dans la foule et personne n'osa bouger de peur d'être le prochain à être abattu. Les deux combattants sur le ring étaient étendus, entassés en un tas de chair morte.

La bouche de Lestrade s'ouvrit de désarroi.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? dit-il, le souffle coupé et les yeux fixant avec une fascination morbide l'étalement du sang sur le ciment.

-Ils prenaient trop de temps.

Moriarty haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et souffla sur le canon du revolver avec un effet dramatique.

-Ça devenait ennuyeux.

Sa voix retentit à travers la construction et l'écho provoqua de nombreux tremblements chez les personnes d'en bas.

-Maintenant rendons ceci plus amusant !

Il posa son arme sur une table minable où se trouvaient des rafraîchissements, prit la main de Lestrade et la souleva, entraînant Lestrade hors de son siège.

-Ey les gens ! Voici le DI Lestrade de New Scotland Yard !

Le sourire de Moriarty était divinement sadique.

-Alors, qui veut le tuer ?

Lestrade regarda Moriarty, trop paniqué pour tenter de cacher sa terreur d'être désigné pour mourir.

-De quoi, grinça-t-il.

Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile de trouver un adversaire pour Lestrade. A la seule mention de flic, presque tous les compétiteurs s'alignèrent pour avoir une chance de le dégommer. Quelques hommes prirent les deux cadavres et les trainèrent en dehors du ring, laissant des traces écarlates partout sur le sol. Lestrade décida qu'il haïssait Jim Moriarty et que son besoin de vengeance ne s'éteindrait pas en Enfer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous disiez au sujet d'un endroit pas agréable pour mourir, murmura-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

-Alors ne meurt pas, sourit innocemment Moriarty.

-J'ai au moins dix-sept combattants chevronnés qui font la queue pour me faire sauter, espèce de branleur ! S'écria Lestrade avec colère. Merci beaucoup !

Des badauds commencèrent déjà à faire des paris, la situation était pour le moins vraiment déprimante.

-Crois-moi, tu en donneras autant que tu en prendras, rigola Moriarty comme s'il savait quelque chose.

-Je me suis peut-être retrouvé dans quelques combats quand j'étais ados mais pas depuis, gémit presque Lestrade.

-Je ne dirais pas ça.

Moriarty se pencha en avant, conspirateur, et pointa un doigt vers lui.

-Tu as ce quelque chose dans les yeux, dit-il de sa voix traînante et taquine. Ce démon qui dort à l'intérieur, l'instinct de survie animal. C'est là et n'essaie pas de me dire le contraire.

Lestrade le fixa :

- Vous êtes cinglés.

-Nous verrons » chanta Moriarty.

Il fit un mouvement de poignet dédaigneux et Sebastien escorta Lestrade jusqu'au ring.

* * *

Le téléphone de Mycroft sonna de façon stridente, obtenant un grognement agacé de la part de son propriétaire.

« Allo ?

-Monsieur, commença le subordonné de Mycroft qui s'était vu confier la tâche de filer Moriarty. Ils se sont arrêtés. Il semblerait que ce soit une sorte d'évènement, une compétition de combat illégal.

-Que fait Moriarty là-bas, demanda avec impatience Mycroft.

-Il est en train de forcer le DI Lestrade à combattre.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Je pense qu'il va le tuer.

* * *

**Tadaam ! La suite s'annonce dure pour Lestrade ! Mycroft va-t-il réagir à temps ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Be Still My Beating Heart**

**Auteur: Darkfangz13**

**Traductrice : Akarisnape**

**Beta : Katsuura**

**Rar chapitre 4**

Jim's the best : je me doutais bien que Guest c'était toi! Raah je ne peux même pas répondre à tes questions ! ça révélerait l'intrigue ! Par contre je peux te parler de Sebastien ! Oui il aura bien un rôle à jouer mais on le comprendra à la toute fin !

**Note d'Akarisnape** : désolé pour la longue attente. (enfin longue, on [je parle de Katsuura et moi] est juste en retard d'une semaine -tire la langue-). je mentirais en disant que c'était juste pour laisser le suspense s'installer (comment le DI va s'en sortir?) mais...en fait si ya quand même un peu de ça^^. Mais si vous voulez vraiment vous plaindre, plaigniez-vous donc! (si possible par review ça fera monter mon compteur au lieu de juste le faire devant votre écran).

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Wham_! Lestrade chancela alors que la douleur explosait sur un côté de son visage. Il pinça son nez d'une main alors que l'autre restait faiblement en garde.

_Il détestait Jim Moriarty_, pensa-t-il à nouveau. Plus que l'idée que Sherlock et Mycroft aient un frère aîné qui s'appellerait Sherrinford. Il enleva la main de son visage et cracha du sang.

« Ramènes-toi ! l'appela son adversaire qui ressemblait à un buffle pour l'amadouer.

Un autre crochet du droit et Lestrade se vautra face contre terre sur le ciment. Il se retourna sur le dos en gémissant. Il vit quelques étoiles avant de remarquer l'ombre de Moriarty au deuxième étage.

Moriarty qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Merde ! Ça l'excitait, n'est-ce pas ? Il regardait l'homme buffle tuer lentement et douloureusement Lestrade, parce que regarder Lestrade mourir le faisait se sentir vivant. Espèce de cinglé, salaud égoïste.

- Oh fait chier ! » cracha Lestrade alors qu'il essuyait quelques gouttes de sang de son sourcil pour les empêcher de couler dans son œil. Il n'allait pas mourir ici !

Il se rua sur son adversaire dans un rugissement bestial et sentit avec satisfaction son épaule s'enfoncer dans le plexus solaire de l'autre et enregistra la sensation que donnait la chair sous la pression. Pris au dépourvu, l'homme buffle bascula avec fracas et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en remettre Lestrade fut à califourchon sur lui en train de lui porter des coups puissants sur le visage et le torse avec un tel abandon sauvage que même Sébastien fut surpris par la force brute qui s'en dégageait.

Les moments où il contrôlait ses actions pour prendre soin de sa carrière étaient oubliés. Il n'entendait plus rien. Malgré le passage à tabac sauvage, il n'entendait que son cœur dans ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait rien voir que le monticule écarlate de chair sous ses doigts. Lestrade haletait lorsqu'il sentait l'adrénaline se déverser dans ses veines comme un feu sauvage.

Il se sentait vivant.

Le sourire de Moriarty s'agrandit encore plus, tellement que son visage semblait coupé en deux.

* * *

La douleur fut ce qu'il sentit avant tout le reste quand il s'éveilla. Il laissa échapper un sanglot et se força à ouvrir ses yeux tuméfiés. Sa vision était un peu trouble mais il pouvait apercevoir l'expression tout bonnement heureuse de Moriarty au-dessus de lui. Il se rendit alors compte que sa tête reposait sur les genoux du criminel consultant.

« Bonjouuur ! Comment te sens-tu ? gazouilla Moriarty de façon beaucoup trop joyeuse pour Lestrade.

Comment se sentait-il ? Lestrade pris un moment pour pouvoir réfléchir à une réponse. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, chaque centimètre de son corps lui faisait mal. Il se sentait malade de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'homme buffle. Après lui il y avait une espèce de mec qui ressemblait à un rat et tout ce qu'il y avait eu après il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était réel ou le fruit de son imagination. Il espérait que c'était un rêve car il était un flic après tout et ce n'était pas bon pour lui de tuer des mecs dans un tournoi de boxe à mains nues illégal.

- Je vous déteste, gémit-il honnêtement.

Moriarty se moqua de lui en secouant la tête.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Lestrade se tut pendant un moment.

- Je l'ai senti, murmura-t-il doucement alors que ses paupières se fermèrent comme s'il revivait le combat. La peur, l'adrénaline.

Il se tut. Il savait que Moriarty avait compris.

- Tu t'es sentis vivant, acquiesça Moriarty avec un sourire fier.

-Hu hu, vivant, concéda Lestrade à contrecœur. Je vous déteste toujours autant, cependant.

Moriarty fredonna juste pour irriter encore le détective sur ses genoux: « Je suis un peu surpris que tu ne sois pas mort cependant. Tu deviens vraiment bestial et violent quand tu es vraiment en colère. J'aime ça. Beaucoup d'ennuyeuses personnes se sont juste roulées en boule en attendant la mort.

- Y avait-il vraiment un but à tout ça ? demanda faiblement Lestrade.

Moriarty le regarda avec étonnement pendant un moment.

- Trésor, soupira-t-il patiemment. T'es-tu déjà senti aussi vivant avant ça ?

Les yeux de Lestrade roulèrent un peu alors qu'il y réfléchissait.

- Non, je suppose que non.

- Et tu es bien vivant aujourd'hui non ? Sourit Moriarty. Tu as triomphé contre toute attente. Les gens sont tellement intéressants à cet égard. Ils vivent leur vie ennuyeuse et insignifiante au jour le jour mais les gens comme moi, souligna-t-il, et Sherlock, le Dr Watson et même le grand frère de Sherlock sommes bien vivants. Nous vivons sur le champ de bataille qu'est Londres, nous vivons comme ce jour pourrait être le dernier. C'est…Moriarty agita son bras, cherchant les mots justes…..C'est vraiment quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

Puis il regarda Lestrade : « Toi aussi maintenant. Tu as ressenti tout ça. L'adrénaline, le frisson de la chasse, c'est addictif non ? Maintenant, tu ne pourras vivre sans elle. C'est comme si….Moriarty se tut un moment, traçant distraitement des cercles sur l'épaule de Lestrade. As-tu déjà lu « Sa Majesté des Mouches » (1)?

Lestrade hocha la tête. Il grommela : « La chose la plus horrible que j'ai jamais lu. »

Moriarty sourit.

- Ouais comme ça.

Lestrade devint silencieux en pensant aux paroles de Moriarty. Moriarty qui était la liberté absolue. Libre de ses responsabilités, des normes sociales. Il ne se souciait pas de ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Il était sauvage, il faisait ce qu'il voulait et il aimait chasser.

Il avait laissé le feu s'éteindre.(2)

Il était devenu fou et ne voulait pas être sauvé. Lestrade frissonna. Sherlock n'était pas comme ça. John et Mycroft non plus. Ils gardaient le feu en sûreté et ils respectaient la conque(3) et tous les autres symboles du livre.

Il leva les yeux et voulu changer de sujet.

- Où sommes-nous maintenant ?

Moriarty détourna le regard un instant.

- Nous sommes presque de retour à Londres. C'est bientôt le matin.

Lestrade sentit alors une secousse et en déduisit qu'ils étaient dans la voiture de Moriarty.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il timidement, peu sûr de vouloir vraiment savoir mais il devait connaître la fin tout de même.

- Tu t'es bien battu. Tu as eu trois…ou était-ce quatre adversaires ? La foule a décidé de te laisser une pause et tu t'es évanoui. Juste après, il y a eu une descente de police mais en un éclair nous étions déjà loin de là.

- Héé….Lestrade poussa un grognement. Je ne me souviens que de deux gars moi.

Moriarty rit.

- Tiens. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Une petite gâterie pour tes douleurs.

Il sortit un tube du carton pour le placer entre les lèvres gonflées de Lestrade et l'allumer avec un briquet piqué à Sébastien.

Lestrade aspira avidement la nicotine dans ses poumons et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. « Mon dieu, j'avais besoin de ça. » Il sourit avec un peu de gratitude.

Puis, ses paupières se firent lourdes et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, il vit un plafond inconnu et John qui lui tournait autour en allumant une lampe-stylo devant ses yeux.

« Lestrade ! appela le médecin. Lestrade vous m'entendez ?

Lestrade essaya de parler mais réussi seulement à sortir un petit gémissement.

- Lestrade, serrez ma main si vous m'entendez, ajouta John en posant sa main sur la paume de Lestrade.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que la main de Lestrade ne se crispe, ses doigts se fermant lentement mais fermement autour de la main de John.

- C'est bien, c'est bien. Accrochez-vous, ça va aller, soupira de soulagement John.

- Lestrade.

John sursauta, surpris par l'autre voix. C'était Sherlock.

- Tu as une mine épouvantable.

- Sherlock, gémit son colocataire. Lestrade se contenta de renifler en souriant légèrement.

- Pouvez-vous vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé DI Lestrade ? C'était la voix de Mycroft maintenant.

Lestrade ouvrit la bouche pour dire : « Je pourrais parler si ma gorge n'était pas du papier de verre ! » Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge avec un grincement sonore plutôt douloureux. John et Mycroft grimacèrent mais Sherlock ne sembla pas perturbé le moins du monde.

- Tenez, buvez un peu.

John lui appuya un verre d'eau sur ses lèvres.

Lestrade but goulûment.

- Où… ? commença-t-il quand il eut fini de boire.

- A l'hôpital, le coupa John, se méfiant de l'état de sa gorge pour le moment.

- Je sais ça. Lestrade roula des yeux en souriant. Je pensais à Moriarty.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

- Vous ne niez pas cette fois alors ?

John lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il attaqua sans détour : « Quelque chose m'échappe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que le DI Lestrade se fait kidnapper par Jim Moriarty, informa Mycroft en ne quittant pas Lestrade des yeux. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Descente de police, répliqua avec humeur le policier. Mais je suppose que vous avez déjà l'information.

Il leva un sourcil. Provocant.

Le regard de Mycroft s'assombrit.

- Mycroft, je pense que ce serait mieux de laisser Lestrade se reposer un peu, fit John en se glissant entre l'agent du gouvernement et le blessé.

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock car John et Mycroft se fusillaient du regard maintenant et ne l'écouteraient pas.

- Moriarty t'as déposé à ton appartement. En fait, il t'a carrément mis au lit. Mycroft l'a vu par ses caméras de surveillance et a envoyé une ambulance.

- De quoi vous souvenez-vous, DI Lestrade ? demanda Mycroft au grand dam de John.

- Je me souviens du kidnapping. Au départ je pensais que c'était Sherlock qui était en train de forcer ma serrure. J'avais tort…

Sherlock eut la décence d'être un peu gêné.

- Moriarty et son subordonné, Sébastien m'ont coincé dans une voiture pour m'amener à une usine hors de Londres…

John leva un sourcil, inquiet de la tournure des événements.

- Je me souviens des combats. Selon Moriarty j'ai survécu à trois ou quatre match avant de m'évanouir. Ils m'ont fait quitter les lieux juste avant la descente de la police….

Le regard de Lestrade se leva vers le plafond.

- Je me souviens m'être réveillé une fois à l'extérieur de Londres mais je me suis rendormi rapidement et je me suis réveillé ici….

Il se tourna vers Mycroft avec mauvaise humeur.

- Pas d'autres questions ?

Mycroft hocha la tête, analysant les propos de Lestrade. « Je vois ». John lui lança un regard aigu, demandant silencieusement à l'agent de ne pas poursuivre l'interrogatoire. « Eh bien, c'est une chance rare que vos blessures soient pour la plupart superficielles. » Mycroft sourit mais c'était plus une grimace en fait. « Reposez-vous bien. » Il se retourna et sortit.

* * *

**Akarisnape : J'envisage sérieusement d'aller lire Lord of the Flies...ça a l'air intéressant! et vous?**

(1)Sa majesté des mouches ou Lord of the Flies est un roman qui raconte l'histoire d'enfants qui se retrouvent sur une île déserte après le crash de leur avion. Aucun adulte ne survit et les enfants sont livrés à eux-mêmes. Les nombreux enfants survivants tentent de s'organiser en reproduisant les schémas sociaux qui leur ont été inculqués. Mais bien vite le vernis craque, la fragile société vole en éclats et laisse peu à peu la place à une organisation tribale, sauvage et violente bâtie autour d'un chef charismatique et d'une religion rudimentaire. Offrandes sacrificielles, chasse à l'homme, guerres sanglantes : la civilisation disparaît au profit d'un retour à un état proche de l'animal que les enfants les plus fragiles ou les plus raisonnables paient de leur existence. [_Wikipédia_]

(2)Dans sa majesté des mouches, le feu symbolise l'espoir qu'un navire les repère. Moriarty comme un enfant de l'île représente l'anarchie et a laissé l'espoir s'éteindre en n'alimentant pas le feu pour garder les autres sous sa coupe.

(3)la conque est un coquillage que trouve le héros de l'histoire. En soufflant dedans, elle permet de rassembler les enfants et elle est le symbole de la démocratie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Be Still My Beating Heart**

**Auteur: Darkfangz13**

**Traductrice : Akarisnape**

**Beta : Katsuura**

**Réponse chapitre 5 :**

**Jim's the best :** Une impression d'inachevé? Tu veux dire à la fin du chapitre où bien pendant la coupure « en plein combat/réveil sur genou » ou « genou de Jim/soigné par John »? Et oui, l'auteur distille maintenant des phrases sibyllines pour nous faire baver.^^ (mais attends toi à voir le chapitre 7…ce chapitre-là est tout simplement…wahou)

**A/N :** beaucoup de scènes de la série à partir de maintenant. Mais certaines parties de l'histoire peuvent ne pas correspondre. Ignorez les erreurs s'il vous plait !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

C'était la veille de Noël et Lestrade était enseveli sous les rapports. La plupart des cas impliquaient le trafic routier londonien de l'hiver glacé. Parfois Lestrade détestait son travail. John passa la tête dans le bureau après avoir frappé rapidement deux fois à la porte.

Lestrade leva les yeux. « Oh bonjour ! Où est Sherlock ?

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de John et fut confus de ne pas voir le détective consultant.

- Et bien, Sherlock n'approuverait probablement pas que je vous invite à Baker Street pour la fête de Noël donc j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple de vous le proposer sans qu'il soit dans les parages.

Si Lestrade avait été en train de boire un café, il aurait sûrement avalé de travers. Une fête de Noël chez Sherlock ? Quasiment inimaginable ! John et Mme Hudson devaient certainement s'être ligués contre lui. Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

-Euh, non.

Il regarda brièvement John avec un regard d'excuse.

- Je veux dire…Avec Sherlock et tout… Je veux dire…. C'est _Sherlock_!

Il écarta les bras pour plus d'emphase. John laissa échapper un petit rire débonnaire.

-Ouais, question stupide.

Lestrade baissa la tête et haussa un sourcil.

- Bon, d'accord, si vous changez d'avis vous savez où c'est.

-Ouais, merci pour l'invitation, acquiesça Lestrade avec un sourire.

John rentra presque dans Donovan en partant.

-Chef.

Lestrade hocha la tête pour la faire entrer.

- Ca a été livré à la réception pour vous.

Elle déposa une petite boite enveloppée dans du papier cadeau sur son bureau.

-Est-ce qu'on sait de qui ça vient ? lui demanda Lestrade en l'examinant avec curiosité.

-Non, aucune indication sur l'expéditeur. Juste une note avec votre nom dessus, répondit Donovan. Je vais me remettre au travail.

Lestrade la remercia d'un mouvement de tête et ouvrit la petite carte blanche jointe à la boite quand Donovan fut sortie._Merci de transmettre ce cadeau à Sherlock de ma part, voulez-vous bien mon chéri ? Joyeux Noël Inspecteur. Une petite partie de mon amour-Irène._ Il y avait aussi une empreinte de rouge à lèvre rouge foncé en bas à droite de la carte.

Lestrade se laissa tomber en arrière et soupira. Il commençait à se sentir comme le larbin attitré de tous les dangereux criminels de la pègre londonienne. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour y déposer la petite boite rouge avec la carte. Apparemment, il devrait aller à la fête de Noël à Baker Street… Et il devrait apporter beaucoup d'alcool.

* * *

La nourriture était délicieuse, Mme Hudson et John étaient des hôtes parfaits et l'alcool était excellent… Même s'il était probablement le seul à boire. Comme il s'y attendait, l'insertion de Sherlock au milieu de tout ça était une décision désastreuse.

Il se tenait près de la cheminée pour se réchauffer en attendant les derniers invités. Ses yeux erraient dans l'appartement à la recherche d'un bon endroit pour cacher le cadeau d'Irène sans se faire remarquer mais dans un endroit dégagé pour que Sherlock puisse le trouver avant que Noël ne soit fini.

Il retourna son regard vers le feu puis leva les yeux de quelques centimètres. La cheminée. Lestrade secoua la tête. C'était un bon endroit pour cacher un cadeau qui devait être vu, mais tout le monde se trouvait dans la pièce, derrière lui. Ce serait trop dangereux.

Ou alors pourrait-il ? se demanda Lestrade. Il se demanda s'il était capable de glisser le cadeau sur le manteau de la cheminée sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ça ressemblait aux jeux d'espionnage auxquels il jouait quand il était gamin… Seulement ça n'en n'était pas un. Il serait amusant cependant voire très satisfaisant de glisser discrètement sa charge juste sous le nez de Sherlock. Il pouvait sentir son taux d'adrénaline monter de quelques crans. Lestrade eut un peu peur, sachant quels dégâts il pouvait causer quand il était sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, ce que Moriarty lui avait montré avec sa petite embuscade à l'entrepôt. Mais il dû admettre que c'était un peu excitant.

Il renifla et mit la main dans la poche de son manteau, pour trouver un mouchoir. Dans la poche, il sentit le paquet cadeau contre le dos de sa main. Comme une boîte de plomb dans sa poche.

« Oh non ! Vous avez le nez qui coule aussi ?

Lestrade sursauta son regard allant immédiatement vers Mme Hudson qui était assise dans le fauteuil habituel de John près de la cheminée.

-Mme Turner, au bout de la rue, est elle aussi malade, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Je vais vous chercher des mouchoirs.

Elle quitta son siège et disparut dans la cuisine de John et Sherlock.

Lestrade sauta sur l'occasion de glisser le cadeau sur le manteau de la cheminée sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le mal fut fait. Il se retourna pour voir Molly Hooper, agitée et nerveuse, arriver par la porte d'entrée. Lestrade avança vers la cuisine alors que Mrs Hudson réapparaissait avec ses mouchoirs. Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance et s'appuya contre la porte de la cuisine pendant que Molly saluait tout le monde joyeusement.

Il n'avait vraiment pas fait attention avant que Molly n'apparaisse dans une robe de soirée noire époustouflante qu'il n'y avait que lui et Sherlock qui n'étaient pas du tout habillés pour l'occasion. Lestrade parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il viendrait et Sherlock probablement parce qu'il s'en moquait complètement.

Il ferma sa bouche en se souvenant de ses bonnes manières et versa un verre à la jeune fille ricanant nerveusement.

Eeeeeet ce fut le signal pour Sherlock de gâcher la fête. Lestrade grinça des dents quand Sherlock balança une déferlante de déductions sur Molly Hooper, dont le seul crime était de vouloir l'impressionner. Le cœur de Lestrade fit un bond pour la pauvre fille. Au moins Sherlock s'en excusa par la suite.

Et puis, il y eut ce moment gênant quand tout le monde eut une petite crise cardiaque en entendant l'alerte sms de Sherlock. Sérieusement, ce truc sonnait toujours aux moments les plus étranges… avec les sonneries les plus étranges !

« Oh non ! Ce n'était pas… Je n'ai pas… s'écria Molly, le souffle coupé en rougissant légèrement, la main devant la bouche.

-Non, c'était moi, soupira Sherlock en s'excusant quoi que légèrement irrité.

Oh c'était Sherlock… Attendez, quoi ? Lestrade ne put résister à l'envie d'exprimer sa surprise.

-Non, _vraiment_ ? demanda Lestrade, incrédule alors que Molly soufflait « quoi ? ». Il était vraiment content de ne pas être le seul complètement ahuri par cet incident.

-Mon téléphone, précisa Sherlock en roulant des yeux avec un regard indiquant qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient des insectes sans cervelle. Il s'excusa pour lire son message alors que l'expression seule de John disait : 'Ne vous occupez pas de lui, ça arrive tout le temps'.

Lestrade avala le reste de son verre d'une gorgée, sentant une admiration nouvelle et du respect pour cet homme. Puis son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, lui signalant qu'il avait aussi un message. Il s'isola dans la cuisine pour lire dans une relative intimité.

_Hello ! Joyeux Noël,__monsieur Sexy !_Lestrade roula des yeux. _J'avais__commencé à espérer_ _que tu m'offres un cadeau mais je sais que tu n'as pas fait__de__courses de Noël. J'espérais avoir un Sherlock cette année mais bien sûr, je ne peux pas vraiment demander ça__au Père Noël, si__?-M_

Lestrade fut un peu surpris, il ne se sentait pas méfiant ou anxieux après un message tel que celui-là. Après tant de fausses attaques contre Sherlock et de presque menaces, Lestrade avait commencé à développer une torpeur conditionnée aux taquineries constantes de Moriarty.

Il soupira et envoya rapidement en réponse une photo de charbon se consumant. Il était temps de reprendre un verre.

* * *

Nouvel An arrivait à grand pas sur le calendrier et l'anxiété de Lestrade ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il était vraiment inquiet de laisser un homme comme Moriarty seul avec autant de pétards trainant autour. Qui savait dans quelles histoires il pourrait aller se fourrer ?

Mais heureusement, il n'y avait aucun bruit venant du criminel consultant. Aucune personne sanglée à des bombes, pas même un message l'implorant de saboter le canapé préféré de Sherlock avec des pétards chinois. Dans l'ensemble, Lestrade décida que ce serait un Nouvel An correct.

Il sortit du travail assez tôt ce jour-là même si assez tard comparé aux heures normales de travail, il espérait éviter d'avoir à mettre fin aux bagarres nocturnes des fêtards ivres du Nouvel An. C'était ce qu'il détestait dans les fêtes de fin d'année. Plus les gens devenaient plus excités, plus il y avait de travail accumulé pour la police.

Il dépassa sa voiture, enfonça ses mains au fond de ses poches décidant de rentrer à pied. Le climat était frais et doux, Lestrade décida de prendre un léger détour.

Il marchait dans une rue proche de la Cathédrale Saint Paul quand il sentit quelqu'un lui emboiter le pas. Il leva les yeux.

La femme était d'une beauté exceptionnelle qui rivalisait avec celle de l'assistante de Mycroft Holmes. Elle lui sourit alors que les cloches sonnèrent l'arrivée de la nouvelle année.

« Bonne année, DI, lui dit-elle.

Il connaissait cette voix. Comme il connaissait les deux frères Holmes et un génie criminel, il était difficile pour Lestrade de ressentir à nouveau la surprise. Mais pourtant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Bonne année Miss Adler, répondit-il poliment. N'êtes-vous pas censée être morte ? ajouta-t-il après coup.

-Vous avez livré ce que Sherlock ce qu'il a pris pour ma lettre de suicide, répondit Irène en souriant.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Les preuves ADN ne mentent pas, demanda Lestrade avec curiosité.

-Non, mais les gens si. Irène rit. D'ailleurs, comment pourriez être vous sûr que je suis la véritable Irène Adler et non une imposture ? Elle leva un sourcil provocant.

-L'analyse de la voix, d'une part. Et si vous écriviez quelques mots, je suis sûr que l'analyse graphologique pourrait dévoiler votre véritable identité.

-Vous avez gardé ma carte de Noël, alors ? taquina Irène comme si qu'elle était un peu flattée.

-Yep. Emballée dans un sac d'analyse avec tout le reste de mes archives «Sincèrement vôtre, Anonyme. ».

Lestrade roula des yeux sarcastiquement :

- Les personnes associées à Sherlock. Vous n'avez pas idée.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans un silence relatif, seulement interrompu par des gens leur braillant des « bonne année ».

-Alors, fit Irène en brisant le silence entre eux. Comment quelqu'un peut fréquenter en même temps Sherlock Holmes et Jim Moriarty ? Quel est votre secret ? demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Je ne sais pas.

Lestrade haussa les épaules. Il ne savait vraiment pas.

-Sherlock vient à moi pour des enquêtes et Moriarty s'assure que je reçois celles qui l'arrangent.

-Oh, fit Irène en acquiesçant avec un sourire mystérieux.

Lestrade vit son regard. Il demanda avec un petit rire nerveux : « Quoi ? »

La femme secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est rien…C'est juste que Jim Moriarty semble assez affectueux avec vous. Il est toujours en train de vous envoyer des messages quand je suis avec lui.

Lestrade ne savait pas trop ce qu'Irène essayait de sous-entendre mais il n'allait pas mordre à l'hameçon.

-Il glane seulement des infos sur les dernières actions de Sherlock, expliqua-t-il brusquement. Croyez-moi j'aimerais qu'il arrête de faire ça…surtout pendant les heures de travail ou quand Sherlock est sur la scène de crime. Vous savez comme il est observateur.

Irène fredonna doucement et ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence.

-Vous jouez un jeu dangereux en servant d'intermédiaire entre Moriarty et Sherlock, dit-elle avec désinvolture. C'est comme être entre le marteau et l'enclume.

-Entre le marteau et l'enclume, agréa Lestrade avec lassitude. J'aimerais ne pas y être.

-Sherlock va brûler, ajouta sombrement Irène. Et quand il le fera, il ne sera pas le seul à tomber.

Elle se retourna et héla un taxi. Mais avant d'y entrer, elle mit en garde Lestrade : « Normalement je m'en moquerait mais méfiez-vous. Moriarty met en place un jeu beaucoup plus grand que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Ne vous faites pas prendre dedans. Cela vous entrainerait dans quelques recoins sombres de l'âme».

Elle lui envoya un baiser et monta dans le taxi : « A un de ses jours, inspecteur. »

Et ce fut la première et la dernière fois que Lestrade vit La Femme.

* * *

« Vous m'appelez pour admirer Big Ben à onze heures moins dix. Je vous déteste, déclara Lestrade en frottant ses chaussures contre le sol comme s'il s'ennuyait. Au moins, essayez de vous rappeler que ma pause est à midi pas à onze heures. J'ai un job vous savez.

Lestrade fixa les vêtements de Moriarty, un peu surpris de ne pas le voir dans ses habituels costumes sur mesure. Il apprendrait par la suite que Moriarty ne mettait que peu ses costumes sauf quand il s'occupait de ses affaires de génie du crime. Moriarty les surnommait affectueusement 'ses habits maléfiques'. D'habitude, il préférait mettre des vêtements décontractés, une veste et un jean à l'extérieur et il ne mettait pas de chaussure en intérieur. Il avait même un pull chaud et douillet pour lui remonter le moral les tristes jours de pluie. _C'est ce que j'aime chez toi,__lui avait-il dit une fois__, je n'ai pas besoin d'être incroyablement intelligent ou effrayant quand tu es là._

_Lestrade lui avait à peine effleuré la nuque_ _avant de répondre avec doute :__Euh…Merci ?_

Moriarty ignora ses plaintes, trop intéressé par son téléphone. Ou plutôt par le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Lestrade avec curiosité.

Moriarty saisit avec dextérité un message. Il dit lentement en appuyant sur le bouton d'envoi : « Oh rien, juste un message entre deux correspondants. » _Avion gros porteur. Pauvres de nous, Mr Holmes, pauvres de nous._Il leva les yeux au ciel et tout à coup il tira la langue en direction de Big Ben, récoltant un regard surpris de Lestrade.

-Wow ok. Vous êtes certainement l'une des personnes les plus étranges que je connaisse.

Il leva un sourcil et ronchonna :

-Je recommence, c'est quoi au juste ?

-Avion gros porteur, répondit Moriarty d'un air distrait.

-Et le tirage de langue? fit Lestrade en fronçant le nez.

-Un geste grossier, répliqua Moriarty, les yeux errant çà et là derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Parfois, Lestrade se demandait si l'homme voyait des fées invisibles.

-Venez, Lestrade.

Moriarty tourna sur ses talons et partit d'un pas sautillant.

-Où ça ? demanda Lestrade en courant pour le rejoindre.

-Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'amusant ?

Lestrade leva les bras de frustration.

-Vous m'avez appelé en plein milieu de mon travail parce que vous vous ennuyez ?

Moriarty haussa les épaules et écarquilla les yeux innocemment.

-Est-ce un crime, officier ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il continuait de sautiller.

Lestrade ralentit pour marcher derrière lui, ne voulant pas vraiment être vu à ses côté. Il décida que quel que soit son agacement, laisser un psychopathe qui s'ennuyait dans la nature n'était pas sage. Il continua à suivre Moriarty.

-Non ce n'est pas un crime. Mais au moindre soupçon que vous en commettiez un je vous arrête, avertit-il.

Super, maintenant il était non seulement le baby-sitter de Sherlock, mais aussi celui de Moriarty.

-Et c'est quoi cette affaire d'avion gros porteur ?

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre…je peux vous dire que la température risque d'augmenter ! **


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur: Darkfangz13

Traductrice : Akarisnape

Beta : Katsuura

réponse Jim's the best : et oui Jim ne répond pas à la question de notre Lestrade. Et oui! Lestrade fait postier maintenant! Voila le chapitre où la température...va devenir très chaude!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Pour la prochaine fois, pensa Lestrade en ouvrant les yeux avec un violent mal de crâne, quand un crétin psychopathe dit qu'il s'ennuie, ne le suis pas pour t'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide. Fais quelque chose de plus intelligent, comme courir le plus loin possible en hurlant à l'assassin.

Il gémit et se redressa, faisant tomber une poche de glace posée sur son front et enveloppée dans un mouchoir sur ses genoux. Il la fixa bêtement pendant un moment. Puis il réalisa que tout son costume était taché par du sang séché.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus horrible que de se réveiller sans aucun souvenir des dernières heures et de réaliser que l'on était couvert de sang. Il se leva d'un bond avec un cri de surprise et jeta un regard frénétique aux alentours, en espérant désespérément que quelque chose lui dise où il était.

Il était dans une vieille chambre poussiéreuse ressemblant vaguement à l'appartement du 221c à Baker Street. Il y avait un vieux lit grinçant couvert d'une couette d'un marron passé et une table de chevet à côté couverte de crasse. Sur le sol, il pouvait voir dans la poussière le nuage de traces de quelqu'un qui se déplaçait ou, peut-être, qui arpentait la pièce.

Lestrade ramassa le sac de glace. Les cubes étaient à peine fondus et seules quelques gouttes coulaient sous le sachet. Le sac avait était changé récemment ? Il le jeta sur le lit, désintéressé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte en écoutant les planches de bois grincer de protestation sous son poids.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un corridor tout aussi poussiéreux que la chambre et Lestrade le traversa précipitamment, une partie illogique de son cerveau suppliant que les lieux ne soient pas hantés.

Mais dans un sens, ils l'étaient.

Lestrade le trouva dans un salon. Moriarty était confortablement assis dans un canapé qui avait dû être rouge autrefois, maintenant il était d'un brun-rose fané. Ses yeux étaient fixés au-dessus de Lestrade et ses lèvres remuaient de murmures silencieux. Ses jambes longilignes étaient croisées sur ses genoux et son pied en l'air se contractait occasionnellement, suivant le rythme d'une musique que seul le fou pouvait entendre.

Il était face à une fenêtre brunie et voilée par la crasse qui encadrait le coucher de soleil dehors, seul son marquait le profil tranchant du visage était visible. Le soleil semblait brun et sale comme le verre à travers il était vu et c'était comme une photographie monochrome mais Moriarty la regardait à peine, ne semblant pas vraiment la voir. C'était comme s'il était parti dans ses pensées profondes.

Lestrade s'appuya contre la porte en croisant les bras, ne voulant pas perturber ce moment paisible et attendant que Moriarty remarque sa présence et fasse le premier pas.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Moriarty s'agita enfin. Il cligna lentement ses yeux troubles, soupirant de contentement comme s'il venait de sortir d'un profond sommeil. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Lestrade. Il murmura en observant le costume sale de Lestrade : « C'est le sang de qui ? Tu te demandes.

Lestrade hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Moriarty.

Lestrade secoua négativement la tête. Moriarty tourna la tête pour regarder en face de lui à nouveau. La lumière du soleil couchant à travers la fenêtre sale jetait une teinte ambrée sur ses pommettes et se répandait dans ses yeux sombres.

Lestrade réalisa soudainement qu'il ne connaissait pas la couleur des yeux de Moriarty.

-Nous avons été agressés… par un de mes ennemis, expliqua Moriarty. Un homme parmi les nombreux ennemis que l'on peut se faire quand on devient un criminel. Il avait encore ce regard 'je cherche des fées'. Il ajouta d'un ton chantant et en souriant largement : « Je. L'ai. Tué. Ne t'inquiètes pas, la police a dû le trouver à l'heure qu'il est. »

Une sensation de froid envahit l'estomac de Lestrade et la peau qui frottait contre son costume ensanglanté le démangeait. Il serra les dents et ne dit rien, ne pouvant se fier à lui-même pour parler. De son siège, Moriarty leva les yeux vers lui, son regard était mort et hanté.

-Tu sais c'est ça la loi naturelle de ce monde. Tuer ou être tué, le meilleur gagne. La loi de la survie. Les lois des hommes ne peuvent pas toujours contrôler cet instinct animal qui est si précieuse pour l'humanité, ajouta doucement Moriarty. Sa voix coulait dans l'oreille de Lestrade comme le nectar du diable faisant vaciller sa colère et sa résolution de voir le fou derrière les barreaux.

-Gregory…Greg, dit-il avec urgence, appelant Lestrade par son prénom pour la première et dernière fois de leur vie. N'oublie jamais ça. C'est très important. Je pourrais tuer Sherlock un jour et peut être…je ne sais pas. Peut-être que Sherlock pourrait me tuer aussi. Ne me hais pas pour ça.

Lestrade serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Avec une voix comme ça, Moriarty pourrait lui faire avaler que Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes avaient été créés par une équipe top secrète de bio-scientifiques du gouvernement pour être des armes de renseignement militaire. Il fallait être prudent.

-C'est très bien, monsieur Moriarty, répondit-il enfin se forçant à rester impassible. Y a-t-il une douche fonctionnelle ici ?

Moriarty lui fit signe d'allumer, il commençait à faire sombre après tout. Lestrade se déplaça pour atteindre l'interrupteur. Il appuya dessus et le plafonnier poussiéreux se mit à clignoter, envoyant une lumière blafarde sur le visage de Moriarty.

-Nous avons l'électricité et donc certainement de l'eau aussi, sourit Moriarty.

Lestrade le regarda fixement.

-Devrais-je éteindre la lumière pour vous, plaisanta-t-il, impassible.

-S'il te plait.

Moriarty se tourna vers la fenêtre désormais noire avec la fin de la journée.

Lestrade cligna des yeux « Okééééééééé ». Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

-Il y a une serviette dans la commode du couloir.

La voix de Moriarty flottait dans l'obscurité.

Lestrade se retourna et déambula dans le couloir et trouva la serviette que Moriarty avait mentionnée. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il y avait une commode dans le couloir. Il entra dans la salle de bain et alluma la lumière et fut surpris de voir l'image qu'il reflétait dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier fissuré.

Il ressemblait à un zombie avec son costume trempé de sang et une entaille rouge sur son front. Il supposa que l'ennemi de Moriarty l'avait frappé à cet endroit-là assez fort pour l'assommer. Il nota également les cernes et une tache de saleté sur sa joue.

Il jeta la serviette sur le couvercle des toilettes et tourna le robinet de la douche, attendant pendant un certain temps que l'eau évacue la rouille des tuyaux. Après un moment de contemplation, il se dit que la chaudière était morte au vue de l'état d'abandon du reste de l'appartement.

Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de placer son téléphone et son portefeuille sur le couvercle des toilettes. Il trébucha dans la baignoire jusque sous le jet vêtu de ses vêtements. Il resta quelques minutes sous l'eau gelé avant de frotter sans enthousiasme la crasse de son visage et ses mains. Il fallut un certain temps pour que le sang séché parte de ses mains entièrement mais il continua à frotter assidûment jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit engourdie et ridée. Elles étaient propres.

Avec ses mains glacées, tremblantes, il déboutonna sa veste et la laissa tomber sur le fond en porcelaine de la baignoire avec un flop humide. Il essaya de faire de même avec sa chemise mais ses doigts engourdis ne semblaient pas capable d'attraper les petits boutons et il abandonna rapidement. Il soupira et appuya son front sur les carreaux froids du mur et ferma les yeux.

Il entendit un froissement de tissu et ouvrit les yeux. Moriarty avait abandonné son sombre salon et se tenait maintenant au chambranle de la porte, pas vraiment appuyé contre mais avec la main accrochée au montant de la porte, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Lestrade le regarda avec lassitude pendant un moment avant de tendre la main et de fermer le rideau de douche pour se dérober à sa vue.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, monsieur Moriarty, s'écria-t-il avec une exaspération contenue.

S'il avait eu un peu plus d'énergie, il aurait probablement essayé de lui lancer quelque chose.

Il reporta son attention sur ses boutons mais comme quelques secondes plus tôt, ses mains ne voulurent pas coopérer. Elles tremblaient et s'agitaient et cafouillaient mais n'arrivaient pas à défaire ces fichus boutons.

Le rideau s'écarta dans un grincement de métal rouillé et Moriarty se tenait là, le réprimandant avec un soupir.

-Viens ici, commanda-t-il en roulant des yeux. Fatigué ou pas. Abimé ou pas, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un costume.

Moriarty attrapa Lestrade par les épaules et le tourna face à lui, un peu étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Lestrade obtempérait. Il prit les boutons et les défit avec habileté. Lestrade fronça les sourcils en voyant combien il rendait facile cette simple action.

Il se raidit quand le bout les doigts chauds de Moriarty frôlèrent sa peau nue glacée alors que le génial criminel retirait délicatement la chemise ensanglantée avec une grimace.

-Et bien, elle est fichu, soupira Moriarty en tenant entre son pouce et son index la sinistre chemise détrempée avant de la lâcher.

-Euh, merci pour l'aide. Je pense que je peux gérer maintenant, balbutia Lestrade en rougissant. Il serra le rideau de douche pour le refermer.

La main de Moriarty jaillit saisissant la main de Lestrade et le rideau de douche, tenant les deux en place.

-Non, je ne pense pas que vous le pouvez, dit-il simplement.

-Et bien, vous avez tort si vous pensez que je vous laisserai vous approcher de mon pantalon, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il suffit que les doigts de Moriarty, qui frottait distraitement une tache de sang sur sa clavicule, effleurent sa poitrine pour que celui-ci voit les pupilles de Lestrade se dilater et qu'il sente l'homme frissonner sous ses doigts. La séduction était facile pour Moriarty, il avait juste besoin d'ajuster le ton de sa voix et d'être gentil avec les gens pour les attirer comme des papillons vers la lumière. Et comme le miel, il les piégeait. Comme Sébastien et presque comme cette stupide fille au regard de chiot. Molly Hooper aimait peut-être inconditionnellement Sherlock Holmes mais ce n'était pas le cas de Gregory Lestrade. Sa loyauté pouvait donc changer.

-Ton pantalon n'a pas à être tout près, répondit doucement Moriarty en se penchant vers Lestrade pour qu'il entende son murmure.

Lestrade retira sa main de l'étreinte de Moriarty et trébucha en s'éloignant de son contact en se collant au mur. Il sentait les tracés que Moriarty avait faits sur sa peau comme un feu incandescent. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec sa femme, depuis Noël et son divorce, cela faisait une éternité. Et son travail ne lui laissait jamais le temps de rencontrer des personnes valables. Il ne pouvait même presque pas se rappeler la sensation de se réveiller dans un lit avec la chaleur d'un autre corps à ses côtés.

Ses instincts, ses désirs charnels lui criaient, le suppliaient du besoin de sentir la chaleur des doigts de Moriarty, le tentant de simplement tendre le bras et toucher, goûter, sentir….il avait tellement envie de contact humain. Lestrade se força à détourner les yeux et inspira à fond.

_C'était Jim Moriarty !_ Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de le répéter. _Tu te souviens ? Le psychopathe qui kidnappe les gens et leur mets des bombes ? Qui tire de sang-froid__sur deux boxeurs__juste parce que leur combat dure trop longtemps__? Qui t'a jeté dans la fosse aux lions et presque tué ?__Il a tué un homme il y a quelques heures à peine ! Il est l'homme qui a juré de détruire Sherlock et au rythme où tu vas, tu vas volontiers l'aider. Bon dieu, Jim Moriarty avait raison !_

-Arrêtes de réfléchir, tu vas t'abîmer le cerveau, rit chaleureusement Moriarty en qui tendit le bras et fit cheminer sa main sur le bras de Lestrade lentement.

-Mon crâne vient juste de se faire ouvrir par votre ennemi, ça ne devrait pas causer plus de dégâts, répondit faiblement Lestrade, résistant à l'envie de s'appuyer contre le contact chaud de Moriarty. Dieu ! Pourquoi l'eau était-elle si froide ?

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Moriarty retira son bras et ferma le robinet, coupant l'eau.

-Tu vas attraper un rhume si tu restes plus longtemps ici, nota Moriarty distraitement en caressant sa joue froide.

Lestrade se déroba soudainement du contact physique et Moriarty vit à son expression qu'il était déchiré entre rendre le geste ou le frapper pour cela.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, Moriarty se pencha et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres fraîches et frissonnantes. Quand il se retira, les yeux de Lestrade étaient écarquillés par le choc alors que sa bouche était entrouverte par ce premier avant-goût de corruption surprise. Moriarty enveloppa la main froide de Lestrade dans la sienne et la pressa contre sa joue.

-Tu vois ? C'est chaud, dit-il en souriant innocemment.

Lestrade sembla réagir à cela et son autre main se colla à la joue de Moriarty pour l'attirer dans un autre baiser qui était à la fois hésitant et incertain. Mais Lestrade en avait été l'instigateur ce qui comptait pour beaucoup.

Moriarty fit serpenter un bras dans le dos nu de Lestrade avant de l'attirer contre son corps habillé, des épaules à la taille. Il fut satisfait quand Lestrade passa un bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Il devenait plus sûr de lui.

Lestrade gémit contre la bouche de Moriarty quand celui-ci passa ses mains dans son dos pour agripper ses épaules. Leurs langues luttaient, se goûtaient, s'intoxiquant, se disant des mots qui ne sortiraient jamais hors de ses quatre murs crasseux. La langue de Moriarty sortit habilement et mit le feu aux nerfs courant le long du cou de Lestrade jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller.

Et dieu, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Lestrade, Moriarty savait utiliser sa langue.

-Hum, lit ? haleta Lestrade quand ils reprirent leur souffle.

-Le pantalon d'abord, inspecteur, lui sourit Moriarty en lui léchant la peau derrière l'oreille, ce qui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Lestrade. Il est humide et dégoûtant. Et puis tu m'as dit que tu ne me laisserais pas m'en approcher, tu t'en souviens ? lui rappela-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Lestrade roula des yeux en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 'petit con' mais il ne fit pas d'objection quand Moriarty s'empara de sa boucle de ceinture. Moriarty sut qu'il avait gagné.

Le DI Lestrade était sien.

* * *

« Lestrade ! hurla Sherlock en ouvrant la porte du DI à la volée en dépit des cris de colère de Donovan. Je ne peux pas croire que je viens pour vous aider. J'ai besoin d'une enquête ! John a caché mes cigarettes ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer le culot…

Sherlock fit un tour sur lui-même dans le bureau en faisant bruisser les basques de son manteau quand il réalisa qu'il était seul dans le bureau. Il passa la tête par la porte.

-Où est Lestrade ?

-J'ai essayé de te dire qu'il n'était pas la ! répliqua Donovan d'un ton accusateur en croisant les bras.

-Et bien, où est-il ? demanda impatiemment Sherlock en sautillant presque d'agitation. C'est une urgence !

-Il a envoyé un message pour dire qu'il ne serait pas là de la journée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Est-il mort ?

Donovan secoua la tête.

-En train de mourir ?...Gravement malade ? Lestrade ne quitte jamais son boulot pour rien de moins qu'un séjour aux urgences!

-Peut-être qu'il est sorti et s'est trouvé une vie ? suggéra avec exaspération Donovan.

Les sourcils de Sherlock tressaillirent.

-Lestrade ? Une vie ? Absurde ! Il renifla dédaigneusement et sortit.

Donovan le regarda partir en roulant des yeux. « Cinglé ! ».

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Ciel! Lestrade a une bouffée de chaleur! Moriarty ne veut plus le lâcher maintenant!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Be Still my beating heart**

**Auteur : ben si depuis le temps vous n'avez pas compris…**

**Traductrice : C'est moiii !**

**Beta : Muchu ! oups pardon ! Je veux dire Katsuura.**

* * *

**Les reviews anonymes du précédent chapitre :**

**Jim's the best** : je crois que la raison de l'état aussi pathétique du costume de Lestrade restera un mystère. Quoique…les coups à la tête peuvent être bénins tout en ayant une profusion de sang. J'ai déjà vu Meutre au paradis ! Et oui c'est génial !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Lestrade, à moitié endormi, cligna des yeux avec un profond soupir de contentement quand les chauds rayons du soleil chatouillèrent son dos nu, il se sentait plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bout de temps. Puis, il eut un sursaut violent quand sa vision s'aiguisa.

Il regardait le visage endormi de Jim Moriarty à même pas cinq centimètres de sa tête.

_Oh dieu ! Non, juste…Nan. S'il vous plait__dîtes-moi__que je n'ai…Je l'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ?_

Lestrade était étendu là, figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés et le fixant inintelligemment. C'était vraiment horrifiant de voir le corps complètement nu de Moriarty à côté de soi. La réalisation de la gravité de ses actes tomba sur Lestrade comme un seau d'eau glacée

Il céda alors à ses instincts naturels et s'élança hors du lit en criant.

« Non, Non, Non, Non ! Gregory Lestrade, tu es un imbécile fini ! T'as élevé la bêtise à un tout autre niveau, espèce d'idiot ! se réprimanda-t-il bruyamment en mettant sa serviette autour de ses reins gêné. Une fois au pied du lit, il décida de se mettre à une distance sécuritaire. Il se serait probablement couvert avec le drap mais il ne voulait vraiment pas faire face à Moriarty, complètement nu et à découvert sur le lit.

Moriarty s'étira et gémit son agacement devant tant d'agitation si tôt dans la journée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? gémit-il, groggy, en mettant un bras sur ses yeux.

Lestrade déglutit. Non, non, non, ne pas penser à Moriarty gémissant…impossible.

-Euh…

Lestrade se racla la gorge nerveusement.

-Et bien…

Il déglutit difficilement.

Moriarty retira lentement son bras pour le regarder tranquillement. Lestrade éprouva un peu de ressentiment devant son calme et son étonnement face à la situation. Un lent sourire s'installa sur le visage de Moriarty.

-Bonjour…mon chéri, ronronna-t-il, taquin.

Lestrade fit tout ce qu'il put pour s'empêcher de s'échapper de la pièce à l'instant. Ses yeux se tournèrent brièvement vers la porte donnant sur le couloir avant de revenir à l'homme dans le lit.

-B'jour, balbutia-t-il bêtement.

-Déjà en train de regretter ? rigola Moriarty.

Lestrade sursauta, se souvenant vaguement de Moriarty lui disant la nuit dernière qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter…Mais, c'était aussi le moment où Lestrade s'était avidement, voire, volontairement donné pour tâche de dézziper le pantalon sur mesure du criminel consultant…avec ses dents…Non ! Ne pas penser à ça !

Moriarty ricana face à la rougeur adorable qui ornait le visage du DI au rappel de leur comportement obscène de la veille. Sous son caractère de flic endurci et sa personnalité blasée, Lestrade avait vraiment des réactions attachantes.

-Je…Lestrade chercha les mots adéquats...Je vais juste aller prendre une douche ! grimaça-t-il alors qu'il luttait contre son rougissement.

-J'peux te rejoindre ? Moriarty leva un sourcil avec un sourire narquois.

-N…Non ! S'il vous plait, non » bafouilla Lestrade en fuyant rapidement dans l'intimité de la salle de bain, fermant la porte juste au cas où.

Moriarty rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit.

Puis il se tut en entendant l'eau qui s'écoulait dans la salle de bain. Sherlock aurait bien besoin d'une leçon pour lui montrer comment garder ses amis auprès de lui afin qu'ils ne tombent pas dans un lit avec des criminels consultants psychopathes. Non, pour Sherlock cela semblait être un exploit des plus herculéen. Pour toutes ses compétences en observation, Sherlock Holmes ne savait pas qu'il avait quelque chose de bien jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait perdu.

Oh, il savait tout de Lestrade et Sherlock. Il avait fait ses devoirs comme un bon petit garçon.

Il savait que Lestrade avait rencontré Sherlock alors qu'il était un tout jeune agent de police fraichement sorti de l'académie et faisait secrètement face à son addiction pour la drogue. Lui et Sherlock avaient gravement été accros mais seul Lestrade s'en était sorti, Sherlock non. Trois mois après leur rencontre, Sherlock avait fait une overdose et Lestrade avait pris quelques semaines de congés pour panser ses blessures sous le prétexte d'une urgence familiale.

Il ne toucha plus à la drogue et Lestrade vit cela. Un an après l'incident, Sherlock se montra de façon inattendu sur une scène de crime, libéré de la drogue mais s'ennuyant, ce qui avait donné naissance à Sherlock Holmes, le détective consultant. Sherlock était le seul et unique détective consultant sur Terre, il avait créé son boulot mais jamais, même sous menace de mort il n'admettrait que c'était le DI Gregory Lestrade qui avait inventé le terme en plaisantant.

_« C'est incroyable, Sherlock ! Comment as-tu deviné ça ?_

_-Ne sois pas ridicule, Lestrade, je__ ne devine jamais._

_- Si, tu fais__des suppositions__compliquées mais logiques. Est-ce que ça fait de toi un__détective ?_

_-Absurde. Je détesterais__être limité à l'étiquette de simple « détective ». Je fais__tellement__plus que cela. D'ailleurs tu es un détective mais tu n'es pas si productif sur une scène de crime !_

_-Ouais, je__te demande ce que tu sais, et tu me réponds…Je te consulte sur les crimes…Tu es un détective consultant !_

_-Tais-toi Lestrade._

_-Mais c'est vrai !_

_-Non c'est faux._

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-…_

_-Tu es un détective consultant._

_- La ferme ! »_

Mais Sherlock ne s'était jamais beaucoup intéressé au DI autrement que comme une source de puzzles and affaires intéressantes, un fournisseur pour sa dose. Moriarty ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. Même si Sherlock était asexué, il avait conscience de trouver les personnes du même sexe plus attrayantes que celles du sexe opposé. Surement le DI Lestrade était une de ces personnes qui avaient inconsciemment conduit Sherlock à réaliser ce fait ?

Lestrade d'autre part, avait entretenu un léger béguin pour le détective consultant pendant tout un mois avant que cela ne passe et qu'il soit à l'aise de n'être qu'un ami avec profits pour Sherlock, quelqu'un en qui Sherlock savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance implicitement. Comme un étranger serviable regardant le monde chaotique qu'était l'esprit de Sherlock.

Puis John Watson était arrivé. L'ex-médecin militaire, accro à l'adrénaline, aimant les pullovers et étant, pour tout le monde comme un grand ours en peluche grognon. Ils étaient colocataires, vivaient des aventures ensembles et peut être plus, Moriarty ne savait pas.

Et le pauvre DI Lestrade, toujours abandonné sur les scènes de crime, maintenant seulement limité à introduire Sherlock sur ses affaires et à passer les menottes aux poignets des coupables désignés par Sherlock. Il ne se plaignait jamais et semblait même soulagé de voir que Sherlock avait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer vraiment et de avec qui agir humainement, même si ce n'était pas lui.

Il ne recevait aucun remerciement pour sa peine et pas une seule fois il en avait attendu. Mais d'après tout ce qu'avait fait le DI pour lui, Sherlock aurait au moins dû voir les signes de solitude de l'homme. Il avait suffi d'un peu d'intérêt et de gentillesse de Moriarty pour que Lestrade oublie Sherlock pendant un certain temps.

Donc, pensa Moriarty méthodiquement, un de ses premiers plan d'action pour leur jeu à Sherlock et lui serait de le dépouiller de toutes les choses et toutes les personnes qu'il tenait pour acquises. C'étaient les personnes comme Lestrade qui avaient travaillé pour faire de Sherlock l'homme brillant qu'il était aujourd'hui, ils étaient ses jambes.

Moriarty décida de brutalement les couper.

« Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes encore au lit ! s'écria Lestrade en apparaissant à la porte pendant un millième de seconde avant de tourner les talons et de se retirer à nouveau, cette fois dans le salon. Mettez des vêtements ! cria-t-il à son intention.

Moriarty grogna simplement et se traina hors du lit, se drapant avec le drap de manière désordonnée comme une toge de fortune avant de le suivre.

Lestrade était assis sur l'un des fauteuils rembourrés près du sofa autoproclamé de Moriarty, torse nu mais portant un pantalon qui n'était heureusement pas plein de sang. Il se frottait distraitement sa tête humide avec la serviette qui reposait sur ses épaules alors qu'il vérifiait son téléphone pour voir ses messages manqués.

-J'espère que vous savez que ce qui s'est passé hier soir ne change rien, dit brusquement Lestrade sans lever les yeux.

-Non, bien sûr que non, sourit Moriarty. Nous pouvons être simplement des amis avec bénéfices.

Lestrade leva les yeux et fut forcé de marquer un temps d'arrêt.

-Vous…n'êtes toujours pas habillé, parvint-il à dire alors qu'il fixait ouvertement le drap.

-Qu'elle heure est-il ? demanda Moriarty en changeant complétement de sujet avec un vague geste de la main.

Lestrade regarda à nouveau son portable.

-Neuf heures du matin, répondit-il alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Merde ! Je dois retourner au travail !

Il se leva d'un bond.

-Détends-toi trésor, fit Moriarty de sa voix trainante alors qu'il attrapait le bras du DI qui passait à côté de lui pour se rendre vers la porte. Je leur ai envoyé un sms pendant que tu dormais pour dire que tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Il poussa Lestrade pour qu'il retourne à sa place. Lestrade s'assit lourdement et vérifia ses messages envoyés. Effectivement, il y avait le message en question disant qu'il prenait un jour de congés.

-Nous avons toute la journée, sourit Moriarty.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait passer toute la journée avec ce psychopathe, Lestrade eut un sourire forcé.

-Super.

C'était sorti beaucoup sarcastique que nécessaire.

-Peut-être, rien n'est encore prévu, sourit malicieusement Moriarty.

-Mais sérieusement, mettez quelques vêtements sur vous, espèce de cinglé, rigola Lestrade de manière embarrassée en détournant soigneusement son regard.

Moriarty continua de sourire sournoisement et laissa tomber le drap sur le sol.

-Ou quoi, monsieur l'agent ? Vous m'arrêtez ?

Il inclina la tête, prenant une pose espiègle qui soulignait son degré de nudité. Lestrade jeta timidement un coup d'œil furtif avant de rougir et retourner contempler la fenêtre en se tortillant sous le regard fixe de Moriarty.

-Ne me tentez pas. Je suis sûr que Sherlock et Mycroft seraient grandement amusés si je le faisais, le menaça-t-il avec défi.

Menaces vides.

Moriarty s'installa plus près de lui, se penchant dans son espace personnel et prit le menton du DI entre son pouce et son index et tourna brusquement le visage vers lui, le forçant à regarder son corps nu alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'appui-tête du fauteuil juste au-dessus de l'épaule droite de Lestrade avec son autre main, le piégeant.

-Mais nous savons tous les deux que vous ne le ferez pas, répondit-il en souriant calmement.

Il étudia les yeux de Lestrade, sombres, les pupilles élargies, tout à fait confiant que Moriarty avait raison, qu'il n'allait pas le remettre aux Holmes mais il n'était pas sûr s'il voulait encourager le comportement de Moriarty ou pas. Il était un flic après tout. Mais Moriarty le savait, lui. Il était humain d'abord et avant tout. Il s'assit sur les genoux de Lestrade avec désinvolture, à califourchon amenant facilement leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Il bougea ses hanches, écrasant leur entrejambe l'un contre l'autre, suscitant un sourd gémissement de Lestrade.

-Ce… haleta le DI. Ce n'est pas équitable.

Moriarty rit.

-Oh, trésor, je ne joue pas équitablement.

Il se pencha et mordilla l'oreille de Lestrade.

-Remarque pertinente, monsieur…Monsieur Moriarty, répondit faiblement Lestrade, frissonnant sous le contact. Je devrais vraiment y aller, m'assurer que Sherlock n'a tué personne. Il est déjà passé au Yard et les signaux d'alarme sont déjà enclenchés dans la tête de Donovan.

Il essaya de s'extraire de l'emprise Moriarty.

-Oublie Sherlock, chuchota urgemment Moriarty en saisissant les poignets de Lestrade pour les épingler à hauteur du dossier du fauteuil, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise l'homme. Oublie les enquêtes. Si Sherlock ou le Yard ont besoins de ton aide, ils vont te contacter. Oublie tout tant que tu es avec moi.

Moriarty se surprit lui-même de la possessivité dans sa voix. Dieu, il devenait vraiment bon acteur !

- Attendez juste un moment, quelqu'un va causer des ennuis, gémit mollement Lestrade alors que Moriarty lui déposait de doux baisers papillons sur le visage.

Il sursauta quand Moriarty arracha son téléphone de sa main et lui envoya un clin d'œil rusé.

-Détends-toi, DI Lestrade ! Tu es trop stressé par ton travail. Je pense que quelqu'un a besoin de longues vacances.

Il eut un petit rire alors qu'il tapait un texte à une vitesse fulgurante et, avant que Lestrade ne puisse l'arrêter, il l'envoya.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? gronda Lestrade en essayant de récupérer son téléphone. Monsieur Moriarty, donnez-le-moi, maintenant ! exigea Lestrade en essayant de paraître sévère mais il réussit seulement à ressembler à un enfant dont le jouet avait été volé par le petit tyran du parc.

Moriarty sourit et le fit miroiter à quelques centimètres hors de portée de Lestrade.

-Non, je ne pense pas ! chanta-t-il.

-Moriarty je ne vais pas vous le demander à nouveau.

Lestrade lui lança un regard noir et pinça les lèvres.

-Embrasse-moi comme tu l'as fait hier soir ? demanda innocemment Moriarty en montrant ses lèvres.

-Oh, vous ! Batard sadique ! siffla Lestrade sans réelle méchanceté. Il écrasa leurs lèvres dans un baiser brûlant, le téléphone immédiatement oublié.

Moriarty mordit la lèvre inférieure de Lestrade durement, faisant grimacer légèrement le DI, puis il lécha la blessure avec douceur et mendia l'entrée de la bouche Lestrade. Lestrade ne put le lui refuser. Moriarty ne perdit pas de temps pour piller la bouche du DI, mémorisant son goût et chaque partie de l'antre chaude.

-Quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu as quitté Londres ? demanda soudainement Moriarty alors qu'ils se séparèrent.

-Euh…le Noël de l'année dernière.

Lestrade fronça les sourcils, un peu étourdit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hum, la dernière fois que tu as quitté le pays ? poursuivit Moriarty dans une imitation d'interrogatoire.

-Jamais. Lestrade secoua la tête.

-Alors il est alors temps, tu ne penses pas ?

Moriarty sourit, faisant trainer un doigt léger comme une plume sur la joue de Lestrade.

-Allons mettre quelques rayons de soleil sur ce visage. »

* * *

Et hop ! nouveau chapitre !

Le prochain risque d'avoir un peu de retard. Et oui, je vais vivre en ermite (sans lien avec le monde du net ! je vais mourir !) pendant une semaine donc je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de la traduction. Toutefois ma béta s'occupe du chapitre suivant donc quand je rentrerai le lundi vous aurez un chapitre tout chaud si elle fait bien son travail :p En fait c'est surtout pour le chapitre encore après qu'il y aura un soucis mais ça permettra à Katsuura de souffler :p

**Allez ! Salut ! Devinez donc où notre cher Lestrade va donc se faire trimballer ! Et faites en moi part par Reviews ! Je lirai joyeusement en rentrant !**


	9. Chapter 9

Note : désolé du retard ! Katsuura est malade et elle a eu une tonne de boulot donc encore désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre un chapitre avec des fautes où des mots inexacts (mais apparemment je m'améliore…^^ je fais beaucoup moins d'erreur de traduction par rapport au début :p)

Pour la destination des vacances…je dois dire que vous avez tous vu « _**Meurtre aux paradis**_ » et j'aime bien aussi cette série^^ Je ne sais pas si l'auteur l'a vu….j'attends sa réponse :)

**Et la je suis en train de me poser une question existentielle…est-ce que j'ai répondu à vos reviews ? Non mais moi…j'ai vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge…**

**Jim the best : **

Tu as le bon pays ! tu as le droit de me demander un one-shot sur le fandom Sherlock avec le couple de ton choix et un mot ou une phrase clé ! Pour savoir qui connait la destination des vacances de nos deux tourtereaux…ce sera dans un des chapitres qui suivront, le temps à nos deux amoureux de vivre une idylle un peu…secrète. Et non ils n'ont rien emmené du tout…obligé d'acheter sur place )

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez entraîné là-dedans, gémit Lestrade en suivant docilement Moriarty dans une suite d'hôtel extravagante quelque part à Venise, en Italie. Un endroit dont jamais Lestrade n'aurait su prononcer le nom de l'hôtel et encore moins l'épeler.

-Mais n'est-ce pas amusant ? répondit Moriarty en s'asseyant de manière dramatique sur le canapé en velours du salon. Et c'est beaucoup plus élégant que le vieux et morne de Londres ! Il tendit la main jusqu'à une table basse située près du canapé et saisit une pomme verte du panier à fruits avant de la jeter en l'air, la rattraper et croquer dedans.

-Il se trouve que j'aime Londres, merci ! grommela Lestrade en tirant une chaise et s'asseyant dessus.

-Mais c'est seulement parce que tu ne connais rien de mieux ! lui sourit Moriarty entre deux mâchonnements. Crois-moi, quand nous aurons fini ici, tu ne voudras pas retourner là-bas.

Lestrade haussa les sourcils.

- Oui, sauf qu'il y a Sherlock à Londres.

Moriarty haussa les épaules, impuissant.

-Nous y reviendrons de temps en temps pour Sherlock.

-Vous ne m'avez même pas laisser emmener quelque chose, vous m'avez juste kidnappé et trimballé quelque part à l'extérieur du pays, annonça Lestrade en croisant les bras.

-Nous pouvons acheter tout ce dont on a besoin ici. Moriarty haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Vous aurez pu me dire où nous allions ! ajouta Lestrade.

Moriarty plongea ses dents dans une autre partie de la chair juteuse de la pomme.

-Et gâcher la surprise ? Jamais !

-Mais qu'allons-nous faire ici en réalité ? demanda Lestrade en se levant de sa chaise pour rejoindre les grandes fenêtres encadrant une vision pittoresque de la mer et les toits aux tuiles d'argiles rouges qui les entouraient.

Ça ressemblait à une carte postale surdimensionnée.

-Que font les gens habituellement en vacances ? demanda Moriarty pour toute réponse.

Lestrade haussa les épaules.

-Du tourisme ? suggéra-t-il. Puis il fit la grimace en se retournant pour faire face à Moriarty, appuyé contre la fenêtre. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à vous imaginer venir regarder des monuments historiques sans les cambrioler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Moriarty prit une autre grande bouchée de sa pomme.

-Nous pouvons aller à la plage, visiter Rome, assister à un carnaval. Oh ! Je sais ! Ecouter un opéra ! Trouver un petit restaurant pittoresque et manger des spaghettis dans la même assiette…

Il se déplaça sur le canapé pour s'allonger sur le dos.

-Ô Nuiiiit, belle nuiiiiit ! Sous un ciel d'Italiiiie. On t'appelle Beeeella Notteeee. Et sous les cieux. Des étooiiiles plein les yeuuux. On t'appelle Beeella Notteeee, chantonna-t-il avec un accent italien particulièrement massacrés, imitant un homme jouant de l'accordéon alors qu'il regardait le lustre suspendu au-dessus de sa tête.

-La belle et le clochard, sérieusement ? rit Lestrade. Tu es bizarre. T'es…vraiment étrange.

-Est-ce une plainte ? Moriarty leva ses sourcils avec un sourire.

Lestrade se précipita sur le canapé et sauta dessus avec un sourire.

-Pas une chance. Il picota gaiement les lèvres de Moriarty. Je meurs de faim ! Allons trouver ce restaurant. »

* * *

Ils avaient trouvé leur restaurant juste quand le soleil commençait à toucher la mer, Lestrade avait regardé sa montre pour vérifier l'heure quand Moriarty s'esclaffa, lui rappelant les différents fuseaux horaires. Ils avaient passés la majeure partie de l'après-midi à errer dans les rues inconnues, pointant les différents restaurants, arguant que « celui-ci est trop bruyant » ou « il y a une odeur bizarre » et d'autres raisons.

Mais alors qu'ils s'installaient dans des sièges l'un en face de l'autre, devant une petite table ronde dans un patio avec vue sur un des milliers de canaux de Venise, ils décidèrent que la petite aventure en valait la peine. Le restaurant était assez petit, caché dans un petit coin de rue entre deux grandes maisons, ils avaient presque failli le manquer. En fait, ils auraient pu le manquer s'il n'y avait pas eu le petit menu griffonné en vénitien sur un tableau noir et sale sur la devanture.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés brièvement, essayant de deviner ce qui était écrit, Lestrade avait suggéré que c'était un enfant qui avait fait un devoir et Moriarty avait plaisanté en supposant que c'était une nouvelle forme d'arme moderne. Imaginez leur surprise quand ils avaient regardé les mots dans un dictionnaire anglais-vénitien que Moriarty avait acheté dans une librairie et réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un menu.

Ils avaient tous les deux regardé le mot sur le dictionnaire et l'avaient comparé au gribouillage sur le tableau noir.

« Est-ce la même chose qui est écrite ? demanda Lestrade avec scepticisme, regardant curieusement au-dessus de l'épaule du criminel pour voir le dictionnaire.

Moriarty plissa les yeux.

-Oui, je…pense que c'est ça. Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Ouais, certainement un menu.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Je pense que nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui nous corresponde, sourit Lestrade.

Le serveur vint et leur servit deux verres d'eau en leur demandant dans un anglais approximatif s'ils avaient décidé pour leur repas. Moriarty jeta un coup d'œil sur le menu proposé et le montra à Lestrade en haussant les sourcils. Ils ne pouvaient rien lire de ce qui était écrit dessus. Puis il le rendit au serveur.

-Ce que vous nous recommandez, fit-il en souriant poliment.

Le garçon hocha la tête et récupéra le menu avec le regard compatissant de celui qui avait vu beaucoup de touristes qui ne savaient pas lire le menu. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux plats de pâtes qui donnaient l'eau à la bouche ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin rouge.

-Oh ! Très bien ! Très classe, siffla avec admiration Moriarty. De toute évidence, ce serveur est vraiment habitué à s'occuper des choix de plat pour les touristes.

Lestrade roula des yeux avec un petit rire tout en hochant la tête avec reconnaissance envers le garçon.

-Ils devraient juste imprimer le menu également en anglais.

Moriarty grogna derrière sa bouchée de pâtes avant de l'avaler : Je parie que c'est une sorte de piège à touriste, ils ont mis les plats et le vin le plus cher.

Lestrade ricana en sirotant son vin : Peut-être.

Le repas continua dans un silence confortable, une seule fois interrompu par Lestrade qui mit au défi Moriarty d'essayer de dire au serveur que la nourriture était délicieuse en vénitien. Le garçon lui envoya juste un sourire perplexe et les touristes éclatèrent de rire.

-Allons faire un tour sur l'une d'elles, dit soudainement Moriarty en pointant une gondole qui passait devant eux sur le canal.

-Vraiment ? Je pense que je préfère rester sur la terre ferme, essaya de le dissuader Lestrade.

-Viens ! Tu ne seras pas en mesure de monter sur une gondole à Londres ! cajola Moriarty alors qu'il avait payé le repas et trainait Lestrade sur le quai.

Ils trouvèrent un petit bateau pittoresque pour touristes et sautèrent dedans, sentant un petit frisson quand la gondole plongea et dansa sous leurs pieds.

-Oh, assieds-toi avant de tomber ! rit Moriarty quand Lestrade faillit perdre l'équilibre.

Moriarty s'assit à l'avant face à Lestrade et le gondolier déplaça silencieusement la barque derrière eux. Le ciel était maintenant sombre et les réverbères s'étaient allumés. Le gondolier alluma également sa lampe créant une lueur chaude à la surface de l'eau. Les deux regardaient, fixaient le petit spectacle de lumière. C'était comme regarder des lucioles sous-marines.

-Pareil qu'à la télé, rit Lestrade en se grattant la nuque.

Il regarda Moriarty quand l'homme ne répondit pas. Il regardait toujours les lumières dans l'eau, ses yeux reflétaient l'éclat lumineux et Lestrade se rappela de nouveau de ses questions sur la couleur indéfinissable des yeux de Moriarty.

-A quoi pensez-vous ?

Moriarty cligna des yeux et le regarda.

-Désolé, je rêvassais, ce n'est rien, mentit-il en tendant la main vers l'eau. Il prit dans sa main une poignée d'eau scintillante et la regarda ruisseler entre ses doigts.

-Foutaise, soupira Lestrade en roulant des yeux. C'est Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ? Vos jeux.

Il ne semblait pas très fâché.

Moriarty eut l'air coupable et un peu désolé.

-Désolé, répéta-t-il.

-Oh, ne le soyez pas, fit Lestrade, magnanime, un air résigné sur le visage. J'y suis habitué.

-Vous ne devriez pas l'être, répondit brusquement Moriarty, les sourcils froncés.

-Non, je ne devrais pas, en convint Lestrade en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est Sherlock, qu'y pouvez-vous ? D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais votre petit ami.

Moriarty le regarda pendant un long moment avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser.

-Et pour cela, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

-Trois désolé de suite ? Est-ce un record ? plaisanta Lestrade en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ouais et bien j'ai décidé de sortir de la routine pour un moment. Moriarty haussa les épaules et fronça le nez. Je me demandais ce que c'est de…vivre comme une personne normale pour une fois. Vous devez dire 's'il vous plait' et 'merci' et désolé'… Etre normal est difficile.

-Je parie que vous n'avez jamais dit 'désolé' à Sherlock.

Lestrade se tourna pour regarder de nouveau l'eau, la lumière s'y reflétant illuminait son profil.

-Ou à John, ou à Molly.

Moriarty y réfléchit pendant un moment.

-Non, je ne me suis jamais excusé auprès de qui que ce soit pour quoi que ce soit, répondit-il honnêtement.

-Vous n'avez jamais non plus élevé la voix contre moi. Cela me rend spécial ? Lestrade sourit un peu tristement.

-Peut-être…Il avait encore son regard de réflexion rêveuse. Peut-être.

Lestrade avala sa salive.

-D'accord.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de déception ou de tristesse. Juste une indication vocale qu'il avait compris.

La gondole ralentit et s'arrêta avec un heurt contre l'embarcadère. Lestrade se leva et sauta hors du bateau, Moriarty sur ses talons.

-Allons à la plage demain, proposa le criminel consultant en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Lestrade, il sourit quand Lestrade se rencogna contre lui.

-La plage ? Nous n'avons même pas de maillots de bain, fit Lestrade en fronçant les sourcils.

Moriarty lui posa un baiser sur la tempe.

-C'est vrai, mais j'espérais que nous pourrions nous baigner nu.

Le grondement du rire de Lestrade vibra contre le corps de Moriarty.

-Espèce de sale petit pervers.

-Il y a aussi un carnaval demain soir. Nous devons sortir pour trouver des costumes. Et n'essaye même pas de dire que tu ne veux pas parce que je n'en n'ai rien à faire, lui sourit Moriarty. Tu mettras un costume dans lequel tu ne voudrais pas être vu au Yard, même mort, et tu vas apprécier.

Lestrade rit contre lui.

-Je te crois sur parole. »

* * *

Lestrade s'étira un peu, clignant des yeux encore troubles et tendit la main par habitude vers son téléphone. Il ne sonnait pas. Alors, par quoi était-il réveillé si tard dans la nuit ? Il leva un peu la tête et sourit affectueusement en sentant la chaleur du corps de Moriarty pressée le long de son dos et son bras enroulé autour de sa taille, tenant assez près le DI pour que sentir sa respiration régulière contre sa colonne vertébrale. Moriarty ne remua pas une seule fois sous le bruit.

Oh. Le téléphone de Moriarty clignotait dans la poche de sa veste, il indiquait un appel manqué. Lestrade regarda le visage de Moriarty à nouveau, s'assurant que l'homme était encore dans le monde des rêves avant de glisser délicatement de son emprise pour sortir du lit sans bruit. Il prit en douceur le téléphone de Moriarty dans la veste. Il s'arrêta un instant et décida de prendre la veste avec lui. Il se glissa dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil rembourré dos à la chambre à coucher et vérifia le téléphone. D'une manière ou d'une autre, par la grâce de Dieu, il n'était pas verrouillé. Lestrade vérifia l'historique du téléphone. Les sms, les appels, tout.

-Que fais-tu ?

Lestrade retint un cri de surprise quand il entendit Moriarty. Il n'avait même pas entendu le criminel consultant s'approcher.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Le dos tourné à Moriarty, il était impossible pour celui-ci de voir ce qu'il avait fait. Il pouvait encore cacher le téléphone et faire un mensonge sur le fait de ne pas être capable de dormir. Non, Moriarty le verrait en quelques secondes. Il éteignit silencieusement le téléphone.

Il soupira de défaite et agita le téléphone de Moriarty en l'air, jetant un simple coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir l'expression de Moriarty.

-J'essayais de trouver votre mot de passe, mentit-il en faisant la moue. Encore quelques minutes et je l'aurais eu. Il jeta le téléphone au hasard et Moriarty le rattrapa instinctivement.

Il tourna le téléphone. Protégé par mot de passe.

-Et pourquoi tu ferais cela ? demanda-t-il a Lestrade en se dirigeant vers lui et posant son menton sur l'épaule du DI.

-ça me semblait un peu injuste, fit Lestrade en haussant une épaule afin de ne pas bousculer la tête de Moriarty. Comme je vous vois toujours pénétrer dans mon téléphone pour envoyer des messages et changer ma sonnerie, j'espérais riposter.

-Ne fais pas ça. Les doigts froids de Moriarty coururent le long du cou de Lestrade, dangereusement près de s'enrouler autour comme un python. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, vilain garçon, murmura-t-il en réprimande, le nez dans les cheveux argent courts, juste derrière l'oreille de Lestrade.

-Ne volez plus mon téléphone et nous serons quitte, suggéra Lestrade en inclinant la tête en arrière pour regarder Moriarty dans les yeux, se positionnant de sorte qu'ils étaient à moins d'un pouce de s'embrasser. Le mouvement permettait à Moriarty d'avoir un espace suffisamment large pour étrangler Lestrade comme si le flic le défiait de le faire.

Et pendant un moment, Moriarty fut divertit par l'idée.

-Très bien, accepta finalement Moriarty. Je vais laisser tes petits appareils électroniques tranquilles. Mais ne fais rien de stupide, Lestrade. Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, murmura-t-il en avertissement, son souffle frôlant les lèvres de Lestrade. Parce que je le ferai.

-Et bien qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? rétorqua Lestrade, provocant.

-Rien, siffla presque sans bruit Moriarty en resserrant presque imperceptiblement sa prise sur la gorge de Lestrade. Rien du tout. Si le flic sentit la poigne se reserrer, il ne le montra pas.

Sans un mot, Lestrade sortit l'arme de Moriarty de la poche de la veste et la plaça avec soin, de manière volontairement lente, sur l'accoudoir de sorte que le cerveau du criminel voit qu'il avait mal calculé les variables de la situation. Les yeux de Moriarty suivaient silencieusement chacun de ses mouvements.

-Allons-nous recoucher, hein, mon amour ? Lestrade sourit doucement, enlevant la main araignée de Moriarty en embrassant les doigts doucement. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Les yeux de Moriarty n'avaient jamais quitté l'arme chargée mais il lissa les épaules de Lestrade avec ses mains pour s'excuser.

-Allons-y. »

Il planta un baiser ferme sur la tempe de Lestrade et tira le DI de son siège, le ramenant à la chambre.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de l'incident.

* * *

Rooh ! quelle fin tendue ! (ou pas) Un flic et un criminel consultant…est-ce que ça peut faire bon ménage ?

Le chapitre suivant ne paraitra pas la semaine prochaine…Katsuura est fatiguée et quant à moi je n'ai pas trop de temps pour la traduction du coup, petites vacances pour nous…pas de quoi s'affoler on reprend le tout très bientôt ! Juste une semaine de break avant de reprendre.


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur :Darkfangz13

Note de la traductrice : kya ! On est à la moitié de l'histoire !

Et oui ! le voila ! Le nouveau chapitre !

**réponse chapitre 9 :**

**Mioloune** : Et voila suite! Contente que l'histoire te plaise. En principe, c'est un chapitre par semaine mais pour raison maladie/personnelle/travail (ouais katsuura et moi on a tendance a tout prendre d'un coup lol) on a fait une petite pause dans la traduction mais on reprend du service ;)

Jim's the best : Je travaille sur ton OS (je vais quand même pas te faire un truc à l'arrache!) j'ai déjà mes petites idées mais certaines sont incompatibles les unes avec les autres donc faut que je vois pour faire le tri. L'escapade secrète prendra fin au chapitre 11. Ils sont obligés de se méfier l'un de l'autre car ils pensent/savent pertinemment que l'autre ne risquera jamais sa vie/carrière/idéologie pour l'autre. C'est une 'relation' totalement différente de celle de John et Sherlock, car John est prêt à tuer pour Sherlock, il est totalement à fond avec lui (quand à savoir s'ils s'aiment, on s'étonne après que tout le monde le pense). En fait dans la logique des choses, c'est Moran qui aurait du être en couple avec Moriarty car Moran est l'alter ego de John mais il a fallut que l'alchimie se fasse entre Lestrade et Moriarty. Du coup la donne est plus compliqué car c'est un ange et un pur démon qui sont ensemble.

**Chapitre 10**

_« Moriarty. »_

Moriarty s'agita un peu, se débattant les yeux fermés contre des contacts légers comme la plume sur son visage. Il entendit le rire de Lestrade et le sentit rouler hors du lit à côté de lui.

« C'est le matin, monsieur Moriarty, appela vivement le DI.

-Hum…Encore cinq minutes, soupira Moriarty en se blottissant dans la chaleur du lit.

-C'est ce que vous avez dit il y a cinq minutes, répondit patiemment Lestrade.

-Vraiment ?

Moriarty ne s'en souvenait vraiment pas.

-Oui, vraiment. Maintenant levez-vous avant que je vienne vous chercher.

Moriarty sentit Lestrade bouger autour du lit, probablement à la recherche de ses vêtements.

-Oh, s'il te plait ! Reviens ! répondit Moriarty, ouvrant finalement les yeux et soulevant la couverture. Tu es toujours le bienvenu.

Lestrade se tenait au pied du lit dans un des peignoirs en soie de l'hôtel et aplatit ses cheveux en bataille avec désinvolture, comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille.

-Monsieur Moriarty, soupira-t-il. Ne me faites pas supplier.

-Ca ne t'a pas posé de problème la nuit dernière.

Moriarty n'avait pas pu résister à la boutade alors que ses yeux suivaient amoureusement un morceau de peau nu sur la poitrine de Lestrade.

La bouche de Lestrade s'ouvrit dans une imitation d'indignation.

-Oh vous ! Espèce de sale petit effronté !

Il sauta dans le lit et se jeta sur Moriarty, se mit à califourchon sur lui et il le chatouilla jusqu'à ce que le génie du crime demande miséricorde en criant entre deux rires.

-Comment trouvez-vous cela, alors ? rigolait-il triomphalement.

-J'implore la clémence ! souffla Moriarty entre deux rires. Lestrade s'accroupit pour que Moriarty puisse s'asseoir. 'jour, amour, salua Moriarty avec un baiser.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, sourit Lestrade en retour alors qu'il filait hors du lit à la recherche de vêtements.

-Nous devrions faire du shopping, dit Moriarty en fronçant les sourcils quand Lestrade enfila la chemise qu'il portait la veille.

-Ouais. C'est de ta faute, tu ne m'as pas laissé passer à la maison pour faire mes bagages, répondit nonchalamment Lestrade.

-Allons te trouver un costume de créateur, sourit Moriarty en remuant ses sourcils avec impatience. Je veux dire, j'aime tes costumes de travail. Ils sont robustes, en quelque sorte, mais je tiens à te pomponner et te le montrer.

Lestrade poussa un soupir moqueur.

-Si vous le dites, monsieur Moriarty. Vous êtes le seul à payer.

Soudain, le téléphone de Lestrade sonna, annonçant un message.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda curieusement Moriarty quand le visage de Lestrade montra un mélange d'horreur et d'amusement.

-Sherlock dans le métro, recouvert de sang de la tête aux pieds et brandissant un harpon, rit Lestrade. Après avoir échoué à trouver un taxi apparemment.

-Compréhensible, rigola Moriarty.

-Allez venez. Lestrade tendit la main pour tirer Moriarty hors du lit. Sérieusement, sortez du lit.

Moriarty prit la main tendue et avec une traction subite, fit retomber le DI sur le lit avec un cri de surprise. Moriarty roula à moitié sur sa poitrine, l'emprisonnant ainsi.

-T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais sexy dans un peignoir, murmura-t-il avec un sourire paresseux.

Lestrade lui sourit en retour.

-Non mais c'est maintenant le bon moment pour commencer, je suppose.

-Hum, je pense que je préfère te voir sans cependant, fredonna Moriarty en posant des baisers sur la clavicule, retirant le peignoir soyeux de manière taquine.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas une personne du matin, se moqua Lestrade.

-Bien sûr, j'aime mon lit ! riposta Moriarty. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Lestrade poussa un soupire et regarda son téléphone. Nous avons des réservations pour le petit déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel à dix heures.

Il roula pour être au-dessus.

-Nous avons quinze minutes. Faisons-le.

Moriarty rit, les pupilles dilatées de convoitises.

-J'aime un homme en mission. »

* * *

Ils étaient partis faire du shopping ce jour-là et finirent par ne pas acheter un costume, à la grande déception de Moriarty, mais des T-Shirt et jeans. Mais ils avaient compensé en envahissant les magasins de costumes locaux et en essayant des costumes de différents motifs et sequins(1). Moriarty sortit majestueusement de la cabine arborant des boutons jaune vif et un chapeau rose criard à larges bords, garni de plumes de paon. Il prit la pose et Lestrade pensa qu'il n'avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie.

« C'est affreux !

Son souffle se coupa et il se serra les cotes. Sa main plongea dans sa poche et il prit une photo avec son téléphone.

-Ne laisse pas les Holmes mettre la main dessus ! gazouilla Moriarty dans son dos, ôtant son costume et fouillant dans un bac de vêtement multicolores.

-Maintenant, nous allons essayer quelque chose sur toi.

Lestrade blanchit.

-Oh non… »

* * *

Lestrade poussa distraitement du pied le sable presque blanc de la plage sous un palmier, attendant Moriarty qui avait disparu. Il soupira et laissa tomber le sac contenant les costumes et s'assit sur le sable chaud.

« Tiens.

Lestrade leva les yeux, momentanément aveuglé par le soleil avant de reconnaître la silhouette de Moriarty. Perplexe, Lestrade tendit la main pour prendre ce que Moriarty essayait de lui donner.

Un cône glacé. Lestrade cligna des yeux alors que Moriarty s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-Tu auras du sable dans tes vêtements si tu t'assieds là, souligna Moriarty en léchant son dessert glacé.

Lestrade l'imita.

-Vous êtes assis ici aussi.

Puis sur une impulsion, il retira chaussures et chaussettes pour enterrer ses pieds dans le sable chaud, remuant ses orteils, la sensation des grains de sable passant entre eux le captiva.

Moriarty le regarda un moment avant de suivre son exemple.

-Tu es tellement facile à divertir, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Quel est le problème ? se moqua Lestrade. Une fois j'ai attrapé un agent parce qu'il se moquait de quelqu'un qui avait pété en public. Bien sûr, il a eu des ennuis pour « avoir été facétieux » pendant le boulot mais c'était assez drôle.

Moriarty le regarda, mortifié.

-Dieu aide New Scotland Yard, je peux voir pourquoi Sherlock n'a pas beaucoup espoir en eux, plaisanta Moriarty alors que ses dents croquaient dans le cône.

-Sherlock a reçu un cerveau et de l'esprit. Je ne sais pas s'il a reçu un sens de l'humour correct. John essaie de le faire travailler là-dessus. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de ses progrès, Sherlock se moquait de Mycroft comme un ado et il avait volé un cendrier à Buckingham Palace. Plus par dépit qu'autre chose, mais ça a fait rire John. Lestrade lapa une goutte de crème fondue qui coulait entre ses doigts collants.

Moriarty rit à l'idée de Sherlock à Buckingham Palace. Ils mangèrent leurs friandises en silence.

-Racontez-moi une blague, demanda tout à coup Lestrade en mettant les dernières miettes du cône sur sa bouche.

-Je ne fais pas de blagues, répondit Moriarty en enlevant les copeaux de gaufre de ses mains.

-Racontez en une pas marrante alors.

Lestrade leva un sourcil provocant.

Moriarty resta silencieux pendant un moment.

-Comment sortez-vous un bébé d'un mixeur ?

-Oh vous êtes horrible ! Lestrade gémit de désespoir et bascula en arrière pour s'allonger sur le dos. Vous êtes nul !

-Tu en l'as déjà entendue ? demanda Moriarty en souriant.

-Avec une paille. Bien sûr je l'ai déjà entendue, avec l'aimable participation d'Anderson.

Lestrade fronça les sourcils.

-Apparemment, il a effectivement trouvé ça vraiment amusant. Donovan ne s'est plus envoyé en l'air avec lui pendant des siècles après ça !

-Ca, c'est plus amusant, renifla Moriarty. Bien fait pour lui.

-Ugh ! J'ai du sable dans le dos maintenant ! gémit Lestrade en se redressant et époussetant sa chemise.

-Je te l'avais dit ! renchérit Moriarty. Je t'ai prévenu !

-Oui, gémit Lestrade en secouant le dos de sa chemise. Mon dieu, je vais répandre du sable dans tout l'hôtel quand nous reviendrons.

Moriarty tendit la main et enleva une couche de sable sur ses épaules.

-Nous allons probablement passer le reste de la journée à te dépoussiérer, exagéra-t-il en faisant la grimace.

Lestrade écarta soudainement les mains de Moriarty pour retirer la chemise par-dessus sa tête et la secouer :

-Ça marche aussi…

Moriarty pencha la tête sur le côté, permettant à ses yeux de se déplacer sur la peau nouvellement mise à nue du DI.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose à propos de se baigner nu, sourit Lestrade en pivotant nerveusement la tête pour voir si quelqu'un était à proximité. Puis il retira aussi son jean.

-Allons, monsieur Moriarty ! Si on se fait prendre, je ne veux pas être le seul à me retrouver dans l'humiliation la plus totale ! Il s'arrêta un moment avant de retirer son slip et de le jeter sur la pile de vêtements pleins de sable.

Il plongea dans les eaux bleu claire, faisant du surplace, il secoua de minuscules gouttelettes de ses cheveux.

-Allez Moriarty ! cria-t-il à l'homme toujours vêtu sur la plage.

Moriarty sourit en retour au DI et attrapa le bas de sa chemise.

* * *

(1)Petite paillette ronde brodées sur un tissu.

* * *

**Et voila! dans le prochain chapitre un personnage refait apparition. Devinez qui c'est? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Be still my beating heart

Beta : kastuura (sérieusement j'ai eu un trip star wars en pleine traduction ?...waw je m'arrange pas)

**RAR chapitre 10**

Jim's the best : ben je suis jamais allé à Venise donc je ne pourrais pas te dire si ya des palmiers là-bas (de l'Italie j'ai vu Rome, Florence et Pise) on va dire que oui :p) Mycroft ? Nous verrons :) (je pense que j'ai trouvé une idée géniale pour ton OS, j'espère que tu apprécieras quand j'aurais terminé de l'écrire ^^)

* * *

**chapitre 11**

Ils avaient nagé quasiment une heure entière avant de sortir de l'eau et de se retrouver à nouveau dans leur chambre d'hôtel encore humides.

« Aucun intérêt du tout, annonça Moriarty à Lestrade. On a sauté dans l'eau pour enlever le sable…Mais on rentre dégoulinants !

Lestrade rit derrière lui.

-Oui, mais c'était amusant.

Il arrêta ses gloussements et tituba dans la chambre, tombant tête première sur le lit.

-Et on s'est presque fait arrêter par la police ! gémit Moriarty à son intention. Je suis le seul criminel consultant au monde ! Je refuse d'être arrêté pour m'être baigné nu avec un DI ! J'ai une réputation à tenir !

Il y eut un rire étouffé depuis l'autre pièce.

-Vous y avez pris plaisir aussi ! Ne le niez pas ! rappela Lestrade. D'ailleurs vous êtes celui qui m'encourage sans cesse à être plus impulsif.

-Je t'ai corrompu ! sursauta Moriarty dans un semblant d'horreur alors qu'il trainait paresseusement des pieds jusqu'à la chambre.

-Vous, monsieur Moriarty, murmura Lestrade en se déplaçant pour lui permettre de se coucher, êtes un poison.

-Hum, ouais » fredonna Moriarty alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit.

Pendant quelques minutes, il regarda Lestrade somnoler, fixant les cils se battre et se poser sur ses joues, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'une manière qui priait juste d'être embrassé. Moriarty cligna des yeux, son regard se durcit. Qu'il soit damné…Moriarty pinça les lèvres. Merde, DI Gregory Lestrade !

Qu'il soit maudit pour son sourire adorable et sa timidité gênée, sa résignation, ses sacrifices compréhensifs quand il s'agissait de génies égoïstes. Qu'il soit damné d'avoir l'air si délicieux mouillé et Moriarty n'osait même pas penser à son odeur…

Maudit soit-il ! Moriarty n'était que vaguement conscient qu'il serrait assez durement ses poings pour que ses ongles laissent des traces en forme de lune sur ses paumes. Maudit soit-il de compliquer les choses ! Il se plaçait comme une distraction sur le chemin de leurs jeux à Sherlock et lui ! Cette relation avec Lestrade devenait un plaisir. Ce n'était pas censé se produire ! Il aurait pu tuer Moriarty la nuit dernière mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant, il dormait simplement de façon innocente à même pas cinq centimètres de Moriarty.

Il aurait dû le tuer avant de se laisser impliquer. Peut-être bientôt… Mais pas encore. Moriarty ouvrit lentement ses mains, laissant échapper un souffle apaisant. Pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Il prit une profonde inspiration et remit en place le masque d'amant occasionnel en place.

Ils étaient l'un allongé et l'autre assis en silence quand Moriarty tendit le bras pour tracer des cercles et autres motifs sur le dos de Lestrade avec ses doigts pour attirer son attention.

« Hey.

Lestrade poussa un grognement endormi en réponse.

-Hé, je dois te dire quelque chose de vraiment important, dit doucement Moriarty.

Lestrade se déplaça sous ses doigts pour tourner son visage vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, monsieur Moriarty ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Après notre…Moriarty secoua la tête. Nan…Après ton retour à Londres, je ne serais pas en mesure de te contacter pendant un certain temps, dit-il de manière solennelle.

Le DI cligna des yeux, absorbant ces mots. Puis il se redressa sur ses coudes.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Moriarty ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait l'un puis l'autre œil de Moriarty, comme pour y chercher une réponse.

-Je ne serai pas en mesure de vous téléphoner, envoyer un message ou te voir pendant une longue période, continua Moriarty en regardant fixement ses doigts pâles sur le dos de Lestrade.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Lestrade, préoccupé.

Les yeux de Moriarty s'agitèrent et il déplaça ses mains pour prendre en coupe le visage de Lestrade, le stabilisant pour se pencher vers lui.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Il secoua la tête. Mais je dois dire ceci : la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, tu me passeras des menottes et par là, je veux dire pas de manière perverse.

Moriarty pouvait sentir la mâchoire de Lestrade se serrer entre ses paumes et les lèvres du DI se presser l'un contre l'autre.

-ça va commencer, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il sombrement. Vos jeux.

Moriarty planta un chaste baiser sur son front et les yeux de Lestrade se fermèrent alors que le criminel l'étreignait fermement.

-Tu as dit, après notre première fois que 'rien n'avait changé entre nous'. Lestrade hocha la tête silencieusement. Et rien n'a changé. Je serai encore tapi dans l'ombre, mettant en difficulté Sherlock et Sherlock continuera de briller et toi et John Watson serez juste derrière lui, à l'aider.

-Tu aurais pu mourir la dernière fois que vous vous êtes confronté, Sherlock et toi. Lestrade se mordit la lèvre. Promets-moi que ce sera différent cette fois.

-Ce sera différent, promis Moriarty.

-Toi et Sherlock, vous ne mourrez pas alors ? demanda avec espoir Lestrade. Moriarty fut silencieux pendant un moment avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Le visage de Lestrade s'affaissa. Je prends ça comme un 'probablement pas'. Vous vous rendez compte que ça va être moi qui fermerai votre sac mortuaire si vous décédez, dit-il avec un léger reproche dans sa voix.

-Toi et moi sommes de deux côtés opposés du champ de bataille. Anges et démons, lui dit Moriarty. Tu n'es pas un idiot, peu importe ce qu'en pense Sherlock, tu savais que ce moment viendrait. C'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux de moi. Nous sommes juste amis avec des avantages, tu te souviens ? rappela-t-il à Lestrade.

-Nous allons devoir nous entretuer un jouer, s'étrangla Lestrade et il fallut un moment à Moriarty pour réaliser que l'homme fermait férocement ses yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Nous sommes du poison, chuchota Moriarty, imitant ce qu'avait dit Lestrade quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lestrade s'écarta pour pouvoir regarder son visage, comme s'il voulait en mémoriser chaque centimètre, chaque détail. Puis il cassa la connexion pour regarder l'horloge de chevet.

-Nous devons-nous préparer. Sinon le carnaval va démarrer sans nous, dit-il d'un ton léger mais forcé, totalement incompatible avec l'atmosphère actuelle. Venez ! » Il quitta le lit et attrapa son costume avant de disparaitre derrière le paravent.

Il ne l'avait pas une fois regardé dans les yeux.

* * *

« Moriarty ! C'est carnaval ! Pas halloween ! gémit le personnage costumé avec une veste bleu royal et des épées noires sur ses revers et une culotte argentée alors qu'il ajustait le tricorne à plume sur sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un bon costume si ça ne donne pas la frousse ? répondit la figure inquiétante d'un masque de médecin de la peste drapée dans une cape noire. Il s'illumina quand il s'enveloppa de quelques bandages sanglants et de guenilles pour donner un effet terrifiant.

Le gentilhomme aux épées remit maladroitement son loup ivoire et doré avec des faux joyaux et feuilles de vigne dorés.

-Mais beaucoup de gens vont porter ce costume, je pensais qu'on voulait se démarquer.

-Les masques sont censés cacher notre identité, pas nous démarquer, rétorqua le médecin de la peste, en frottant les petits disques de cristal couvrant les trous pour les yeux de son masque. Prêt ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit distraitement le gentilhomme alors qu'il regardait dans les rues les participants qui commençaient déjà à envahir l'espace. Et si je vous perds dans la foule ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine gêne.

L'apparition fantomatique laissa échapper un rire derrière son masque et saisit la main gantée du gentilhomme dans une prise ferme dans sa main bandée.

-Et bien, ne lâche pas.

Et il l'entraîna dans les rues pavées alors que les couleurs et les musiques commençaient à flotter autour d'eux.

-Jésus Christ…haleta le gentilhomme comme un enfant au matin de Noël alors qu'ils descendaient la rue en trottant, main dans la main. Vous savez ce que j'ai dit à propos du fait que ça ne soit pas halloween. Le médecin grogna pour signifier qu'il avait toute son attention. J'ai eu tort !

Un beau couple parée de paillettes d'or et de mètres d'un épais tissu rouge bouffant passa devant eux, jetant des banderoles et des poignées de paillettes en l'air. Quelques hommes agiles dans des costumes de bouffons faisaient des saltos, jonglaient avec des pommes et occasionnellement crachaient du feu.

-Waouh ! Avez-vous vu ça !

Le médecin regarda affectueusement son compagnon captivé par les chapeaux plus somptueux et ridicules les uns que les autres qu'il repérait en riant de leur extravagance.

Vous n'auriez presque pas pu imaginer ce gentilhomme enjoué et passionné et l'inspecteur désabusé et terne comme un seul et même homme. Ce gentilhomme, ici et maintenant, était seulement à Moriarty.

Une envie soudaine se précipita dans les veines du médecin, une nouvelle obsession d'observer ce côté du DI Lestrade que personne ne connaissait. Sa rage sauvage, son ardeur innocente, la bête sensuelle dans son lit. Sherlock pourrait avoir le DI ennuyeux, mais cette vision était sienne. Il saisit fermement la main du gentilhomme et le tira maladroitement dans une ruelle sombre sur le côté.

-Quoi…Moriarty ! glapit l'homme, surpris quand il fut poussé contre un mur humide et froid de l'allée.

Moriarty attrapa le bec de son masque de médecin et le poussa dans ses cheveux, balayant son capuchon au passage avant d'écraser leurs lèvres dans un baiser désordonnée et chaud avec des langues, des dents et des mains errantes désespérée.

-Q…Quelle spontanéité, haleta Lestrade alors que Moriarty tirait sur ses cheveux en inclinant la tête du DI pour avoir meilleur accès à son cou. Moriarty tira sur le foulard en dentelle de Lestrade et lécha et suça l'artère et la pomme d'Adam, ce qui provoqua l'interruption du souffle de Lestrade.

-Dieu, je suis content que tu portes un masque, murmura Moriarty d'une voix rauque contre sa peau sensible. Tu es magnifique.

-Vous craignez que quelqu'un puisse essayer de venir me prendre ? taquina Lestrade.

Moriarty se contenta de grogner en souriant.

-Hey. Patience amour, Lestrade rit dans son oreille et s'écarta, dansant juste hors de portée lorsque le criminel avait essayé d'atteindre sa ceinture.

-Allumeur.

Moriarty fit la moue, trainant derrière lui.

-Ho ! Regardez ! Des feux d'artifices ! Lestrade pointa les étincelles scintillantes dans le lointain, les yeux de Moriarty s'illuminèrent de joie.

-Ooooh ! Allons voir ! s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme, en attirant Lestrade par le bras.

-Juste un moment ! Mon téléphone sonne ! Lestrade chercha son téléphone dans sa veste.

-Oh, d'accord ! Rattrape-moi d'accord ? Cria avec impatience Moriarty à travers le bruit, laissant la main de Lestrade glisser hors de son emprise alors qu'il disparaissait dans la foule.

Lestrade ouvrit son portable et fronça les sourcils d'un air grave.

-Merde ! Moriarty ! cria-t-il.

Il était seul.

-Bon dieu ! jura-t-il dans sa barbe, passant une main dans ses cheveux, frappant son chapeau dans le processus. Merde ! »

* * *

Moriarty retourna à l'endroit où il avait quitté Lestrade, le DI avait promis de le rattraper mais il semblait avoir disparu de la face de la terre ! Il trouva l'allée où ils s'étaient embrassé passionnément et regarda autour de lui, tournant la tête partout.

« DI Lestrade ! cria-t-il, les mains en haut-parleur autour de sa bouche.

Puis il se souvint de son portable, il devait appeler Lestrade pour voir où il était.

-Merde !

Il mordit sa lèvre. Sept appels manqués de Lestrade dans la dernière demi-heure. Il y avait aussi un message en attente. Dans toute cette excitation et agitation ce n'était pas exactement une surprise que Moriarty n'ait pas senti ou entendu son portable.

Il ouvrit le message.

_Urgence Ho__l__mes.__Rentre__à Londres. Prochain appel lors d'une pause. Excellent séjour ! Amusez-vous au carnaval, souhaite__rais__être encore là -Lestrade._

_Moriarty sentit une pointe de déception qu'il écrasa dans un sursaut. La déception impliquait l'attente, ce que Moriarty ne ressentait certainement pas pour Lestrade…_

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Il soupira, regardant les gens dans les rues, son excitation se disparut. Il n'est pas venu ici pour faire la fête avec eux, il avait voulu montrer le spectacle à Lestrade ! Il lança un regard noir à un couple masqués qui s'embrassait dans un coin, ivre, riant et se disant des mots doux dans l'oreille l'un de l'autre. Des humains normaux et ennuyeux et leurs petites habitudes idiotes. Ecœurant, vraiment. Il s'éloigna avant qu'il n'ait envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Il ôta son costume et remit ses vêtements habituels avant de retourner dans leur…sa chambre d'hôtel. Il ouvrit la porte avec sa carte-clé.

Ce qu'il vit dans son salon le fit s'arrêter net.

-Mycroft Holmes. Il mit un sourire sur son visage et entra tranquillement dans la suite. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, chantonna-t-il.

Mycroft était assis dans un des fauteuils rembourrés face à la porte, dos à la fenêtre, jambes croisées, calme et les mains croisées presque délicatement sur ses genoux. Son parapluie était appuyé contre la table basse et son genou. Les yeux de l'agent du gouvernement étaient sombres et ses lèvres serrées dans une image de rigueur absolue.

-Monsieur Moriarty, déclara-t-il de manière courtoise. Discutons.

Deux des hommes de Mycroft apparurent à la porte de la salle, fermant la seule voie d'évasion de Moriarty.

Moriarty leva les mains dans un geste de reddition inconditionnelle.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Holmes. Je ne vais nulle part. » Il sourit à pleine dent.

* * *

**et oui! la fête est fini à Venise! à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Be still my beating heart**

**Auteur : ce n'est pas moi.**

**Traductrice : Akarisnape**

**Beta : Katsuura.**

**Note** : un chapitre qui nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Désolé du retard, le chapitre aurait dû arriver lundi dernier mais Katsuura n'a pas eu le temps de s'en occuper. Je n'ai pas répondu individuellement aux reviews, désolé ! J'y réponds directement en dessous, ça m'évite de faire plusieurs messages. J'ai énormément de choses à faire donc je vous remercie encore de me suivre dans la traduction et de ne pas me huer pour mes retards.

* * *

**RAR chapitre 11 (anonymes ou non) :**

**Jim's the best** : oui moi aussi je suis époustouflé par les plans de Moriarty. Au final pour ton OS, j'ai eu tellement de choses à faire que je n'ai pas trop avancé, tout est dans la tête mais faut que je trouve le temps de le mettre sur ordis.

**Glasgow** : et oui c'est bien notre agent gouvernemental qui arrive dans le chapitre 11 ! Moriarty a beaucoup de mal avec ses sentiments, il n'en a pas l'habitude.

**Petite Amande** : voilà un chapitre tout chaud !

**KimUnicorn** : wow ? Tu t'es évanoui sur ton clavier ? J'ai rien compris à la fin XD

**Rose-Eliade** : et voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Retrouver Sherlock et John à lui seul dans la région de Dartmoor pouvait sembler être une entreprise intimidante car le village seul était situé au milieu de nulle part, mais Lestrade se targuait d'être un peu professionnel dans sa tâche.

« Bonjour, dit-il au serveur occupé à nettoyer une table devant un pub.

-Puis-je vous aider ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire nerveux.

-Euh ouais.

Lestrade enleva ses lunettes de soleil, se sentant un peu stupide de les porter mais c'était Moriarty qui les lui avait achetées pour le protéger du soleil vénitien radieux, donc il les portait.

-Avez-vous vu un cinglé, grand, négligé, un peu grossier avec un type blond plus convenable qui le suivait?

Yep, cours débutant pour trouver Sherlock : demandez autour de vous le type le plus intelligent, le plus grossier, le plus grand avec des cheveux fous. Le taux de réussite est de cent pour cent.

Le serveur semblait exactement savoir à qui Lestrade faisait allusion.

-Oh vous voulez dire ces deux-là ? Ils n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions bizarres sur le chien de Baskerville.

Bingo. Les yeux de Lestrade s'aiguisèrent et il montra son insigne.

-Vous voulez bien développer ce point, mon ami ? »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! Lestrade sursauta comme un petit flic coupable avec sa main dans la fameuse boîte à biscuit. Au moins, Sherlock ne le surprenait pas vraiment à mener ses propres investigations puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas officiellement de son affaire.

-Et bien, ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi, fit la voix traînante de Lestrade, ravalant « Un bonjour n'aurait pas été de trop ». Je suis en vacances, pourrais-tu le croire?

-Non. Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir. Je ne le pourrais pas.

-Bonjour, John.

Lestrade hocha la tête quand l'autre homme entra dans le pub et s'approcha d'eux.

-Greg.

John lui fit en retour un petit sourire. Sherlock envoya à son blogueur un regard perplexe comme s'il pensait qu'ils parlaient dans une sorte de code sans aucune raison.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez dans la région, que faites-vous ? demanda Lestrade. Vous, ici, pour ce « Chien de l'enfer » de la télé ?

Il y avait un peu de scepticisme évident dans sa voix.

Sherlock ne sembla pas impressionné.

-J'attends des explications, inspecteur, pourquoi es-tu ici ? insista-t-il.

-Je l'ai dit « je suis en vacances » ! soupira le policier.

-T'es aussi bronzé qu'une noix ! s'écria avec impatience Sherlock. Tu reviens juste de vacances, clairement!

Oh! Oh ! Grillé. Pourquoi ne pas juste déduire que j'ai baisé avec ton ennemi pendant que tu y es ? se demanda Lestrade, pince-sans-rire.

-Et bien… peut-être que j'en voulais d'autres.

Bon, pas exactement un exemple brillant de réflexion rapide.

-Oh, c'est Mycroft, n'est-ce pas ? gémit Sherlock, furieux.

John regarda Sherlock rapidement.

-Maintenant, écoute…

Lestrade prit la pinte que le barman avait préparée pour lui.

Sherlock le coupa en élevant la voix sur un ton d'agacement enfantin.

-Bien sûr que c'est ça ! Une mention à Baskerville et il envoie mon surveillant pour... pour m'espionner… incognito!

Sherlock se moquait de lui ?

-C'est pour ça que tu te fais appeler « Greg » ? se moqua Sherlock.

John le fixa.

-C'est son nom ! dit-il à son colocataire pour le réprimander, montrant Lestrade, incrédule de l'ignorance de son colocataire.

-Vraiment ? Sherlock semblait sincèrement surpris.

Ouch… Celle-là faisait assez mal.

-Oui, tu n'as jamais pris la peine de le découvrir, entonna Lestrade, accusateur. Ecoute, je ne suis pas ton surveillant. Et je ne fais pas simplement ce que ton frère me demande.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas prêt de convaincre quiconque de ça de sitôt.

-En fait, tu pourrais être l'homme dont nous avons besoin, lui dit John, les yeux un peu plissés de concentration.

Lestrade fit une pause dans ses gorgées de bière, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à un ton comme celui-là.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sherlock.

-Je n'ai pas chômé, Sherlock, je pense que j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, lui dit le médecin, la main dans sa poche de pantalon. Je ne savais pas si ce serait pertinent mais pourtant ça pourrait l'être.

Il sortit un papier plié et le montra à Sherlock.

-C'est un sacré paquet de viande pour un restaurant végétarien.

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard.

-Excellent, murmura Sherlock.

-Bien, l'effrayant inspecteur de Scotland Yard pourrait passer quelques coups de fil qui pourraient être très utiles, sourit innocemment John.

Et bien, si c'était tout ce que John allait lui demander… Lestrade soupira presque de soulagement. Il pouvait attendre bien pire de Sherlock, supposait-il.

* * *

La première chose que Lestrade pensa en entendant le hurlement du chien terrifiant fut « Mon dieu, je viens de là-haut ! », la seconde fut «Oh non. Il vient par ici, n'est-ce pas ? » S'il y avait une chose surnaturelle en laquelle Lestrade croyait, ce n'était pas le destin, ne n'était pas les anges gardiens, c'était sa malchance.

« Sherlock, appela nerveusement John.

Henry commençait à hurler et pousser des cris perçants comme une banshee en colère et Sherlock faisait de son mieux pour le calmer alors que ses propres membres tremblaient.

-Vous voyez ça ? demanda John en faisant clignoter sa lampe sur le visage de Lestrade.

Les joues exsangues de Lestrade répondirent beaucoup mieux que l'homme ne le pouvait lui-même.

-D'accord, il n'est pas drogué, Sherlock, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Au moins John semblait un peu plus calme que ce Henry. Ce bon vieux docteur, toujours la voix de la raison.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est! cria John quand Sherlock ne répondit pas la première fois.

-Très bien ! C'est encore là ! rétorqua Sherlock, lampe de poche et yeux toujours fixés sur le rocher escarpé au-dessus d'eux. Mais ce n'est qu'un chien ! Henry !

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme terrifié.

-Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un chien ordinaire !

-Dieu ! gémit presque Lestrade lorsque le chien commença à descendre le monticule vers eux. Celui-ci fit un bond gigantesque et couvrit environ la moitié de la distance les séparant. Oh ! Jésus ! Lestrade avança la main vers son arme.

La bête avait les yeux rouges luminescent comme les légendes le disaient et sa fourrure était d'un noir brillant, ses dents étaient grandes et les menacèrent quand il gronda. Lestrade n'avait jamais vu un chien aussi terrifiant.

Une silhouette sombre d'un homme sortit comme un fantôme de la brume près de Sherlock et le détective consultant bondit, attirant l'attention de Lestrade sur lui. L'homme qui se tenait là dans la campagne sauvage du Dartmoor, avec un costume immaculé, un parapluie et un regard glacial était Mycroft.

Il sembla ignorer Sherlock, regardant fixement Lestrade, ses yeux le transperçant pour lire dans son âme, un regard déçu sur le visage. Oh dieux… pensa Lestrade, se sentant soudainement plutôt mal. Il savait pour Moriarty.

Mycroft Holmes, qui occupait une position mineure dans le gouvernement britannique allait le détruire douloureusement et sans hésitation. Aucun doute à ce sujet.

Sherlock avait l'agent du gouvernement aux basques, sa respiration était courte et saccadée.

-Non ! Pas toi ! criait-il et… par dieu, il avait vraiment peur.

Puis soudain, comme s'il avait entendu un coup de tonnerre, il s'immobilisa.

-Le brouillard, haleta-t-il.

-Quoi ? demanda à nouveau John, tout en gardant un œil sur le chien.

-C'est le brouillard ! La drogue est dans le brouillard ! La voix de Sherlock se fêlait mais poursuivait.

Il recommençait à débiter ses milles déductions à la minute, mais Lestrade l'entendit à peine et comprit encore moins. Tout ce qu'il comprit était que le brouillard était toxique d'une certaine manière, il couvrit rapidement son nez et sa bouche avec sa manche.

-Pour l'amour de dieu ! Tuez-le ! hurla le Dr Frankland, terrifié par le chien.

Lestrade se demanda brièvement quand il était arrivé.

-Tuez-le !

Lestrade fit volte-face, pistolet soulevé avec maîtrise, prêt à tirer sur le monstre. Mais il avait disparu.

-_Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne me tireras pas dessus_. L'apparition de Moriarty lui sourit paresseusement, les mains dans ses poches, piétinant une racine sèche du terrain. _Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut en toi._

Lestrade serra les dents et pressa la détente mais comme l'avait prédit Moriarty, les balles passèrent loin.

Heureusement, John visait mieux et avait plus de courage que lui. Le pas de Moriarty butta en s'arrêtant et il se tint un moment, se balançant en regardant John. Puis il regarda le sang qui commençait à se répandre sur son costume comme s'il réalisait pour la première fois qu'il allait mourir. Il se retourna vers Lestrade.

-_Tu n'es pas stupide, tu savais que ce jour viendrait. Nous sommes du poison, Lestrade._

Puis il s'effondra à genoux et tomba sur le côté, les yeux écarquillés et creux.

Mort. Lestrade vomit presque là et à cet instant.

-Regardez-le, Henry ! ordonnait Sherlock au jeune homme, le traînant à sa suite.

Lestrade suivit leur progression jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le corps immobile de Moriarty. C'était juste un chien. Lestrade passa tristement une main moite sur son visage, laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. C'était juste un chien. Moriarty n'était pas mort et Mycroft n'était pas dans le Dartmoor.

Lestrade fut sorti de ses prises de consciences paniquées par Henry qui laissa échapper un rugissement et se rua sur le Dr Frankland pour le rouer de coups. Ah, et bien le travail d'un policier n'est jamais terminé. Il courut et attrapa au corps à corps le jeune homme sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il recula et laissa Sherlock parler, expliquant ce qu'ils avaient tous manqué, les éblouissants avec sa grande intelligence.

Et juste quand Lestrade pensait que l'affaire était terminée, le chien releva à nouveau sa tête hideuse. Le grognement le prit par surprise, le cœur de tout le monde s'arrêta collectivement et ils se retournèrent d'un bond. John fut le premier à réagir avec quelques coups de feu rapides et bien placés pour s'assurer que la bête était morte.

Le Dr Frankland saisit cette occasion pour s'enfuir dans une course folle et tout le monde le poursuivit.

-Ça ne sert à rien Frankland ! appela Sherlock quelque part devant.

Lestrade vit vaguement le docteur Frankland à travers les arbres, grimpant la clôture de barbelés pour atterrir dans la zone de danger et son cœur se serra. Ils n'avaient pas appelés ça zone de danger pour rien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une énorme colonne de feu explosa de la zone dangereuse et tout le monde se baissa instinctivement.

C'était une façon horrible de s'en aller, pensa Lestrade en voyant tout ce qu'était le Dr Frankland littéralement pris dans les flammes. Il haletait, reprenant son souffle et passant une main sur son visage. Dieu, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à Venise et regarder les feux d'artifices.

* * *

«Tu pars déjà ? demanda John quand il vit Lestrade attraper son manteau et prêt à sortir du pub.

Ils étaient tous retournés au village pour se nettoyer, se reposer et se calmer les nerfs.

-Ouais, des rapports à remplir, des certificats de décès à préparer, des affaires à finir. Le corps de M. Frankland ne va pas se nettoyer seul.

Lestrade poussa un soupir avec une ironie désabusée.

- De vraies vacances, plaisanta John en haussant les sourcils.

-De vraies vacances, fit Lestrade, entièrement d'accord. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Yard a appelé. Ils viennent ici pour nettoyer alors toi et Sherlock devriez avoir disparu d'ici là. Je dois retourner à Londres dès que possible.

Il agita ses clés de voitures.

-D'accord, mais tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. Ne te force pas. Arrête-toi à tout signe d'anomalie. Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs de tous les effets de la drogue, je ne veux pas que tu provoques un accident, lui sourit John.

Lestrade lui sourit en retour.

-D'accord, occupe-toi de Sherlock. »

Il fit un geste et quitta le pub.

* * *

**Tatataaaaaaaaaaa! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Darkfangz13

Trad' : Akarinsape

Beta Trad': Katsuura.

* * *

**Note de la trad' :** Hello les gens ! Ceux qui sont allés récemment sur mon profil on pu voir que j'ai commencé à bosser (oui oui un vrai boulot avec salaire à la clé) mais qu'en plus je fais mes études en même temps (un contrat d'apprentissage que ça s'appelle...une envie masochiste de ma part je pense plutôt). Comme je n'ai plus trop de moment de glandouille depuis le 1er octobre mon rythme de traduction en souffre. Katsuura pour sa part a aussi repris les cours depuis un petit temps. On (enfin « j'ai » plutôt) a décidé d'instaurer un chapitre tous les 15 jours, on va essayer de s'y tenir. (mais en gros ça va être ça promis.)

* * *

**Réponse à mon anonyme : **oui moi aussi la première fois que j'ai lu ce chapitre j'ai cru qu'ils étaient réels. Le prochain chapitre va encore poser le doute !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

(note de la trad' : le mauuuudit ! _et d'après katsuura c'est vrai_)

* * *

Il s'affala sur le siège conducteur et laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était un bon verre de whisky et son lit. Il enclencha le contact et s'engagea sur la route. Il n'avait conduit qu'environ une heure quand il sentit le sommeil fermer ses paupières. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller un peu.

Ça ne fonctionna pas. Dix minutes plus tard, il commençait à s'assoupir dangereusement de nouveau, il décida donc de quitter la route et de prendre un peu de repos. Cette nuit-là, son sommeil fut, au mieux, agité, il ne pouvait en avoir que quelques bribes avant qu'il ne lui glisse entre les doigts.

Il rêva aussi, fit des cauchemars qui le hantèrent probablement même dans ses moments d'éveil.

* * *

La première fois qu'il ferma les yeux, il se retrouva dans une salle blanche stérile avec un fauteuil blanc tout aussi propre situé au centre de celle-ci, dos à la porte. Il avait erré dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes, essayant d'ouvrir la porte pour se rendre compte qu'elle était verrouillée. Ok, donc «cellule» aurait pu être une meilleure description du lieu que «pièce».

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et deux hommes en costume entrèrent, ils prirent silencieusement Lestrade par les épaules et l'assirent brutalement dans le fauteuil. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, en rythme. Nets, égaux, détendus d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que le temps lui-même ne n'aurait pas pu les accélérer.

« DI Lestrade. »

Lestrade fut surpris en entendant son nom prononcé.

C'était Mycroft, debout dans son dos. Lestrade se tendit pour se tourner et voir l'homme mais les poignes sur ses épaules l'en empêchèrent. Il ne pouvait pas voir Mycroft.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur Holmes? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? cria-t-il à l'homme derrière lui.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les pas s'arrêter précisément derrière lui et Mycroft se pencher pour murmurer de façon menaçante.

-A vous de me le dire.

Lestrade frissonna sous la voix polaire qui lui rappelait la dernière fois que Mycroft lui avait dit ces mots.

C'était après la première rencontre entre Lestrade et Moriarty. Une franche terreur sembla saisir ses entrailles avec une force implacable.

-Vous dire quoi ? lui demanda Lestrade avec inquiétude.

Mycroft recommença à faire les cent pas.

-Vous savez exactement de quoi je parle, inspecteur Lestrade. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps.

Lestrade sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler un peu d'une peur trop forte pour la cacher, il vit ses mains faire de même, bien que les hommes de Mycroft les tenaient, les clouant contre les accoudoirs métalliques de la chaise.

-Que voulez-vous que je dise? cracha Lestrade avec un air de défi.

-Je veux que vous me disiez pourquoi. Pourquoi vous étiez... dans un lit avec le diable, pour ainsi dire.

Mycroft ricana avec condescendance.

Les yeux de Lestrade se fermèrent. Donc, Mycroft, dans son plus sombre cauchemar, savait pour Moriarty. Etait-ce l'avertissement de sa psyché sur ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais Mycroft le découvrait ?

-DI Lestrade, dit Mycroft en prenant le silence de Lestrade comme une défiance tenace. Ne vous rendez pas la tâche difficile.

Il y eu un craquement terrifiant derrière Lestrade et une agonie électrique se précipita à travers tous ses muscles à partir de ses omoplates, le faisant convulser et se recroqueviller sur lui-même tout en gémissant contre la douleur.

-Jim Moriarty, DI Lestrade, rappela Mycroft. Parlez. Pas besoin de demander la permission.

Là encore, le dispositif de torture fut appliqué, cette fois en bas du dos de Lestrade. Lestrade poussa un cri épouvantable et essaya de s'écarter du point de contact en se cambrant, mais les deux hommes qui le tenaient rendirent son geste impossible.

Un autre craquement et la douleur jaillit du bras gauche de Lestrade, le faisant crier encore avant que sa tête ne retombe sur sa poitrine, haletant.

Mycroft entra finalement dans le champ de vision de Lestrade. Il tenait un TASER dans sa main droite et son parapluie dans la gauche. Dieu, ne pouvait-il pas laisser tomber cette chose même quand il était occupé à torturer Lestrade ?

La torture continua pendant encore environ dix minutes.

Mycroft soupira avec impatience face à Lestrade et remit son TASER à l'un des deux hommes tenant Lestrade. Il se pencha près de Lestrade qui tremblait.

-Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas parler, je le ferai à votre place.

Lestrade louchait sur Mycroft à travers la brume provoquée par la douleur et se mordit la lèvre avec appréhension.

-Vous êtes un traître, DI Lestrade, lui dit impérieusement Mycroft. Un traître envers votre profession, envers Sherlock, envers vos propres mœurs et envers moi. Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes sur Terre à avoir la confiance de Sherlock, je vous ai confié la tâche de vous occuper de lui, pas de coucher avec ses ennemis.

Mycroft prit le menton de Lestrade dans une étreinte impitoyable et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Vous avez trahi Sherlock et vous vous êtes trahi vous-même pour quelques parties de jambes en l'air pitoyables avec un fou qui aurait pu tout aussi rapidement vous tuer que vous embrasser. Dites-moi DI Lestrade, ça valait le coup ?

Pour une raison quelconque, les yeux de Lestrade furent attirés par le miroir sans tain derrière Mycroft et il sut, ou plutôt il sentit, qui était derrière ce verre. Comme si quelqu'un avait enlevé le verre dans le seul but que Lestrade puisse voir ses observateurs. Donovan et Anderson étaient en train de le regarder, à la fois avec dégoût et une profonde déception sur leurs visages, tout comme Sherlock et John se tenaient à côté d'eux, semblables à des vautours qui attendaient pour picorer ses os, mettant tous ses péchés à nu.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi effrayé ou vulnérable dans sa vie.

Lestrade était sans voix, incapable et peu désireux de dire quoi que ce soit pour sa propre défense. Mycroft recula juste avec un soupir. Puis il sorti un pistolet et l'appuya sur le front de Lestrade.

-Je ne peux pas avoir quelque chose qui soit un handicap si près de Sherlock, expliqua Mycroft. Dommage, nous nous entendions si bien. »

Il appuya sur la détente.

* * *

Lestrade sursauta dans son siège, criant et ruisselant de sueur. Il pressa son front contre le volant et ferma les yeux, gémissant, essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Il réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Il se hâta de les essuyer de ses joues et de calmer sa respiration. Il regarda sa montre. Le matin était encore loin. Dieu ! John n'avait pas plaisanté à propos des séquelles de la drogue.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne voudrait jamais se rendormir. Pourtant, son corps le trahissait, affalé plus profondément dans son siège, ses paupières se fermèrent dans un dernier clignement.

Moriarty, Sherlock, New Scotland Yard ... Il était juste un peu fatigué avec tout ce qui se passait.

Il se rendormit.

* * *

Lestrade ouvrit les yeux et les cligna presque sans comprendre. Il était couché dans un lit chaud et confortable avec le soleil ruisselant sur sa peau. Il connaissait ce lieu, c'était la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Moriarty à Venise.

Dieu, Venise. Deux jours de paradis pour Lestrade.

« B'jour, amour, fit la voix traînante et endormie à côté de lui alors que Moriarty roulait, à moitié endormi sur son côté pour jeter un bras sur la poitrine de Lestrade avant de retomber rapidement endormi.

-Hé, vous. »

Lestrade s'étrangla, pleurant presque face à la magnificence même de ce songe par rapport à la mésaventure de son précédent rêve avec Mycroft. _Dieu_, pensait-il, _Mycroft pourrait me torturer pendant des années mais jamais je ne renoncerais à ça. _Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Moriarty.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça avec Moriarty. Le génie du crime n'était pas une personne du matin même avec le plus grand effort d'imagination alors que Lestrade l'était. Et il n'était pas rare pour lui de se réveiller avant Moriarty, tout en savourant leur chaleur corporelle partagée. Lestrade regardait Moriarty dormir pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever pour prendre une douche.

Lestrade finissait toujours avant que Moriarty ne soit complètement réveillé et était de retour dans la chambre au moment où il ouvrait les yeux. Moriarty finissait toujours par l'amadouer pour qu'il se recouche quand il revenait, disant qu'il était injuste que Lestrade soit là avec ses cheveux encore humides et une odeur de savon frais sur la peau, il ne pouvait résister à cela.

Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une serviette, il en trouva une au sol, pudiquement coincé entre le salon et la chambre. Il sourit, Moriarty l'avait probablement jetée là dans un de ses épisodes d'ennui enfantin. C'était amusant, vraiment, ce qu'il faisait parfois pour se divertir.

Ou c'était peut-être son fait, pour attirer Moriarty du salon à la chambre après une douche...

Il se baissa et la ramassa, la secouant un peu. Puis il le vit. Un ruban soyeux de sang sur le sol du salon à seulement quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se tenait.

Il haleta un peu en mettant rapidement une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher tout son d'en sortir. Il jeta un regard à Moriarty qui continuait de dormir comme un bébé, sans aucune perturbation.

Il contourna le mobilier pour voir d'où provenait la flaque de sang et s'arrêta net quand il vit une paire de pieds immobiles derrière le canapé. Il savait à qui appartenait ces élégantes chaussures sur mesure.

_Sherlock._

Lestrade poussa un cri silencieux horrifié et se précipita vers le corps, se sentant nauséeux. Sherlock était couché sur le dos, les bras écartés, les paumes tournées vers le haut, les yeux gris étaient ouverts, morts, fixant le lustre suspendu au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait un presse-papiers rond en verre sur le sol à côté du cadavre, couvert de sang, une illustration du paysage de Londres sous le revêtement rouge. Sherlock avait été sauvagement matraqué à mort.

Lestrade se décala, hébété, et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé pour se soutenir alors qu'il couvrait sa bouche et son nez, pressant ses lèvres, luttant pour garder sa respiration sous contrôle.

John aurait dû probablement venir avec lui. Son esprit s'emballa inutilement.

_Oh, mon Dieu, pas John. S'il vous plaît pas John. _Lestrade pria silencieusement alors qu'il cherchait autour de lui tout signe du médecin. La porte de la suite était entrouverte, faisant signe à Lestrade de passer l'emprunter.

Lestrade déglutit et fit soigneusement le tour du corps de Sherlock.

Il trouva John, il était à l'extérieur de la suite, juste au bout du couloir recouvert d'un tapis, appuyé contre le mur. Il était ensanglanté, mais il respirait, Dieu merci. Lestrade poussa un soupir de soulagement et se précipita au secours de l'homme, ne se souciant plus de ce que les gens pourraient penser quand ils découvriraient la vérité sur lui et Moriarty.

Il voulait juste - ... avait besoin de sauver John. John qui était tombé sur Sherlock et une vie à résoudre des crimes par accident. John qui n'aurait pas dû être impliqué du tout avec quelqu'un comme Moriarty. John, qui était un gars correct qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter une fin comme celle-là, sauf rencontrer Sherlock. John qui se souciait du détective consultant ensanglanté comme personne d'autre ne le pouvait.

Il dérapa quand il s'arrêta en face de John, s'effondrant à genoux.

« John ! John, mon pote ! Peux-tu m'entendre ? Répond !

Il combattit l'envie de vomir. Sherlock et John ne seraient pas ici aujourd'hui, morts ou mourants, si Lestrade n'avait simplement eu la présence d'esprit d'éloigner Moriarty loin du moment où il avait été séparé de Sebastian.

John poussa un gémissement faible et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

-Mm, Shr'lck ? gémit-il, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang entre ses lèvres pâles.

-Non, en fait, mauvaise idée. Ne parle pas ! paniqua Lestrade, en appliquant rapidement une pression là où il croyait que la source de tout le sang se trouvait. Dieu, John, je suis tellement désolé ! Attend, je dois appeler une ambulance!

Il tapota ses poches avant de se rendre compte que son téléphone était toujours sur la table de chevet près du lit de Moriarty. Il se mordit la lèvre. John avait besoin d'une ambulance maintenant! Il n'y avait pas de téléphone dans le couloir, il devait risquer de se faufiler dans la chambre. Il s'accroupit dans l'intention de se lever quand il sentit le canon d'une arme à feu posé brusquement contre la peau entre ses omoplates.

Il se figea.

-Que fais-tu hors du lit, amour ? fit paresseusement la voix traînante de Moriarty dans son oreille.

La tête de Lestrade tourna si vite qu'il se demanda vaguement si son cou s'était tout simplement cassé net à ce moment. Moriarty était appuyée contre lui, presque en cuillère, son menton reposant confortablement sur l'épaule de Lestrade. Il pouvait sentir le corps de l'homme, sa chaleur sauf pour le léger espace réservé au pistolet contre sa colonne vertébrale.

A moins d'un demi- pouce du visage de Moriarty, Lestrade ne pouvait toujours pas deviner la couleur des yeux de Moriarty. Etrange chose qu'il choisit de penser à ce moment.

-Monsieur Moriarty - ... ! s'étouffa-t-il avec raideur.

-Hum, je m'ennuyais, lui dit Moriarty de façon décontractée, beaucoup trop décontractée. Je les ai tués pendant que tu dormais.

Il sourit, les yeux fascinés par le sang sur le corps de John.

-J'aime te regarder dormir, admit-il distraitement.

John sembla sentir la présence de Moriarty et toussa, essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. _Non, John ! Reste__immobile, pour l'amour de Dieu !_pria mentalement Lestrade.

-Oh ? Moriarty cligna des yeux. Celui-ci est toujours en vie? C'est un animal têtu, n'est-ce pas ? Le pistolet fut enlevé du dos de Lestrade.

-Moriarty, s'il vous plaît, ... ! supplia Lestrade.

Moriarty braqua l'arme sur le front de John.

-Au revoir ! chanta-t-il.

Lestrade se jeta de tout son poids contre Moriarty, les faisant basculer tous les deux, le tir de Moriarty frôla le mur et ricocha dans le plafond. Lestrade saisit l'opportunité que Moriarty soit choqué et le frappa de toutes ses forces.

Moriarty répondit avec véhémence en cognant durement avec le pistolet, les faisant rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à cheval sur Lestrade au sol.

-Un peu tôt pour jouer dangereusement, n'est-ce pas, chéri? Sourit-il, sa langue lapant avec précaution l'accumulation de sang au coin de sa bouche.

Lestrade donna des coups de pied et se débattit sous son poids, il réussit à donner un coup à Moriarty avant que le criminel consultant n'épingle ses deux poignets au sol, lui donnant un coup de tête pour faire bonne mesure.

-Ce coup te fait rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle ? Moriarty se détourna de Lestrade, regardant vers John. Lestrade ne le vit pas, mais il entendit parfaitement le coup de feu et le corps de John chuter lourdement sur le tapis.

Une douleur chauffée à blanc explosa dans l'esprit et la poitrine de Lestrade et il ferma les yeux sous elle, résistant encore faiblement jusqu'à ce que sa force cède la place au chagrin, l'engourdissant. Son corps tomba, flasque sous le poids de Moriarty, et il se coucha à bout de souffle pendant un instant ou deux.

Moriarty se pencha et embrassa le bleu qui s'élargissait sur son front.

-Désolé, mon trésor. murmura-t-il doucement, _vraiment ?_Lestrade ne pourrait jamais le dire avec lui. Il lapa une goutte de sueur sur la tempe de Lestrade. Désolé, tu sais comment je suis quand je m'ennuie.

-Vous n'êtes pas désolé pour Sherlock, cracha Lestrade, se tendant un peu contre l'emprise de Moriarty sur ses poignets. Ou pour John.

-Je ne suis pas désolé pour autre chose, lui dit Moriarty avec sa voix faite pour le péché. Pardonne-moi ?

-Vous l'avez tué, chuchota Lestrade, la réalisation traversa enfin l'engourdissement brumeux, le remplaçant par de l'horreur et de la répulsion. Non - Non, descendez de moi, Monsieur Moriarty. Vous les avez tués ! Sa voix se souleva de quelques crans, la détresse évidente en elle alors qu'il luttait.

-Et alors? Lui demanda innocemment Moriarty, traînant le barillet chaud de son arme vers le bas de la poitrine haletante de Lestrade. Tu sais que je tue des gens. Pourquoi est-ce un tel choc pour toi?

Lestrade se figea à cela. C'était vrai, il savait que Moriarty était un tueur, il avait pratiquement avoué lui-même que lui ou Sherlock serait mort à l'issue de son jeu. Lestrade n'y avait pas porté beaucoup d'attention, il était tellement aveuglé par la voix adoucie de Moriarty et ses effleurements, ses tendres affections.

_Faux.__Complètement__faux_, se moqua son esprit. _Et tu le savais. Et tu ne voulais__simplement__pas y croire. Toi, imbécile. Maintenant, Sherlock et John sont morts à cause de toi._

-Non. Lestrade secoua la tête avec lassitude avec un petit rire sans humour. Non, ce n'est pas un choc. Il regarda ensuite Moriarty dans les yeux. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Monsieur Jim Moriarty, pour l'assassinat de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.

Les sourcils de Moriarty se soulevèrent de quelques centimètres un moment avant que Lestrade ne lui donne des coups de pied, prenant Moriarty au dépourvu, lui cognant son genou dans le dos, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre suffisamment pour rouler plus. Lestrade ramena son poing avant de cogner sauvagement Moriarty dans la mâchoire.

Moriarty tomba, son arme glissa sur le sol à quelques mètres. Puis il le frappa à son tour.

Leur bagarre se poursuivit pendant quelques secondes avant que Moriarty n'aplatissent Lestrade sur le sol de nouveau, ses mains se tinrent en un étau sur la gorge du DI et son visage se crispa grossièrement dans une expression furieuse que Lestrade n'avait jamais vue auparavant. C'était quelque chose d'horrible et laid. Lestrade ne pouvait presque pas le reconnaître.

Lestrade s'en prit inutilement aux mains serrant son cou avant de réaliser l'impuissance de sa situation. Sa vision s'assombrit sur les bords et il agita ses mains dans l'air, coupant un sourcil de Moriarty seulement par chance.

Puis il la sentit. L'arme de Moriarty était quelque part près de sa tête et il avait passé sa main contre elle. Il tourna la tête aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et la vit dans sa périphérie. Il tira sa main et l'accrocha avec le bout de ses doigts avant de se tourner, portant l'arme entre lui et Moriarty.

Bang!

* * *

Lestrade sursauta de nouveau, bien éveillé, prenant quelques instants pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il était encore dans sa voiture froide sur une route déserte du Dartmoor sur le chemin de retour à Londres.

Pas de cellule blanche stérile, pas de Venise. Pas de Mycroft, pas de Moriarty. Lestrade posa son front contre son volant avec un sanglot de soulagement alors qu'il voyait le soleil commencer à s'élever au-dessus des collines et les rayons brillants traverser la verdure jusqu'à lui. C'était beau, mais tellement horrible.

_Nous allons nous entretuer les uns les autres. Nous sommes poison. _La voix de Moriarty fit froidement écho dans sa mémoire. _Rien ne peut nous arrêter. Rien du tout._

Dieu, il n'eut jamais autant peu envie de revoir le triste et vieux Londres de toute sa vie.

* * *

Mycroft avança jusqu'à la glace sans tain attenante à la cellule, regardant attentivement le cerveau criminel de l'autre côté. Les globes oculaires de Moriarty se contractèrent et se décalèrent légèrement sous leurs paupières closes. Ils s'ouvrirent lorsque l'un des hommes de Mycroft ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

-Très bien. Laissez-le sortir, commanda Mycroft non sans mécontentement.

Moriarty fixa la glace sans tain, ne voyant pas Mycroft, mais sachant indéniablement qu'il était là. Puis il fut appelé hors de la cellule par le subordonné de Mycroft. Le fou envoya un dernier sourire au miroir et sortit.

Mycroft pinça les lèvres alors qu'il retraçait les marques que Moriarty avait faites sur la vitre. _Sherlock_. L'obsession du criminel consultant envers son petit frère était préoccupante c'était le moins qu'il pouvait dire.

Moriarty avait un plan sur pour Sherlock, pour leurs jeux, et Mycroft était incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il durcit son regard et serra le manche de son parapluie alors qu'il retirait sa main de la vitre froide. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cellule de Moriarty et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

**Note de la trad' : Il est temps très chers que _Le Grand Jeu_ commence. Sentez-vous le grand frisson arriver ?**


End file.
